I wish you knew how much I love you
by dazzlingsparkle27
Summary: Booth kisses Bones after one heated argument... How she will react? Can she help him face the nightmares of his past?
1. Chapter 1

**I wish you knew how much I love you**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for possible mistakes as I'm new around here and English is not my first language… This is my first story… Tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Bones…!**

Memories from the last night filled his mind. They had solved a difficult case, the kind of case that even when it's closed you can't possibly feel relieved or satisfied. They had found the murderer of a young woman and her baby who turn out to be the father of the little girl. Booth got so pissed during the interrogation room that he lost control and attacked him. Brennan tried to calm him before the murderer end up in hospital so that he won't put in danger his career. But even later, sitting with his Bones at the Founding Fathers having a drink, he was still agitated as he couldn't accept the death of those two innocent victims. Brennan wanted to say something to break the silence and make him feel better but she was certain that it couldn't find the right thing to say.

"We did everything that we could, we manage to catch him you shouldn't hit him. Your reaction was off limits, you can get into trouble and…" he didn't let her finish

"I know Bones… I know it was completely stupid but… Just listening to him… I just couldn't control myself. I'm sorry Miss Rational!" she could get that he was still angry because otherwise he wouldn't react like that.

"You may disagree with me being rational and logicalbut you can't argue with me about his reason for killing them!" Brennan was also influenced by the case and started defending her point.

"No you are absolutely right. He was crazy, he thought that she was unfaithful and the little girl wasn't his while she loved him so much that she put up with his temper. I mean you saw the remains, how he treated both of them… They suffered! I couldn't sit there and watch him felling no remorse!" Booth desperately tried to calm down but he couldn't make it and she didn't actually help him

"One more example to prove my opinion about love. Love is just…"

"Stop it! Right now! Just because there are some sick people who use the word love to describe their mental problems doesn't mean that love doesn't exist!"

"Oh come on Booth! Please… How many times do we have to talk about it so that you can accept the truth?!"

"Here we go again! Or maybe for once you should be the one who admit that you are wrong!"

"There is absolutely no chance that this will happen. Love is… Booth what are you doing?" at this point Booth get up, paid and headed towards the door.

"Booth!" Brennan tried to bring him back with no success.

"I am sick of hearing you say all those things for love after all this time!"

"Booth where are you going?!"

"We're leaving Bones. I'm going home. I am way too exhausted and I don't want to fight with you."

"Booth let's go back inside it's raining and we need to calm down what will you do at home? Stop getting so angry about this subject. All right, you have your opinion, I have mine end of discussion. We don't have to leave."

"No Bones! I'm tired! What do I have to do to show you that you are wrong?! There are some people who won't leave you alone Bones. If you just open yourself up to the possibility of a relationship maybe you would trust someone!"

"Hey what do I have to do with that?"

"Are you kidding? Your obsession against love is so frustrating Bones! Why don't you just let someone in? Trust him? Maybe he could make it to what I'm desperately failing all those years, explain to you what love is. Just give it a chance…"

"Are you serious? Do you want to know what happens when I do all that? When I trust someone? He dies! I trusted you and you died! That's what I get when I open up to someone! Or if you are not pretend to be dead, you always get yourself so close to death! That's what I get so don't even talk about trust!"

"You want to talk about me! You know that you were the first person on my list but…"

"Oh I know stupid Sweets, he didn't tell me but…"

"Besides Sweets you most of all know that I would give anything not to see your heart broken, I would die for you, I would kill for you and I will never leave you even if you want me to. I'm not the one who doubt you after four years or called you a loser!"

"You know I didn't mean it. I was wrong…"

"You Bones have broken me so many times… Even more than…"

"Even more than when Booth? Like you ever talk about yourself! You're talking about trust and you never tell me anything without being blackmailed or pressured by Sweets!"

"You know that you are the only person that I trust with my life and I could say anything to you, the only one that I've shared some moments from my past!"

"Yeah I've heard all these multiple times!"

"So now you tell me that I don't care about you?" suddenly his voice was low and he sounded really hurt

"No… Of course not! You care, you're always the only one who cares…" with that Booth got even more angry and stepped right in front of her, their faces were now only inches apart as their eyes locked and his voice got really louder.

"You want to know why I don't bare myself to you. Have you ever thought that I hate this part of my life? That I hate how much it hurts or how weak I feel every time I think about it? I mean you are Dr. Temperance Brennan, you deserve someone who can stand up to you, you don't need a looser who tried to kill himself because his father beating him, I should try to protect you from me" she tried to stop him but he didn't let her.

"I mean big deal, you've had worse but you never gave up. So if you want me to tell you about my past, I'm sorry but I won't, I have already disappointed you. You don't need to…"

"I hate when you do this, when you underestimate yourself and could you please stop taking decisions for me! Because it's getting really annoying! Stop protecting me or my feelings, I can do it myself."

"I'm sorry Bones but I'm not going to sit here watching you getting hurt. If you want me to stop, go ahead; make a request for a new partner! Be my guest, I'm not gonna stop you! I don't know what else to do!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you keep doing all these?"

"Because I care about you…"

"Oh really! You care about me? Is this the real reason Booth? Because there are some people who care about me but they don't react like that!"

"What do you want me to say Bones?"

"The truth! Just tell me why…"

Brennan couldn't finish her words as Booth kissed her. He brought both of his hands to the sides of her face caressing her tenderly and he tried to silence her with a simple touch of his lips. Of course his fears were right, he knew that once he would start kissing her he could never stop. He was trying to think what brought them here, all those years he tried to control himself around her and now an argument made him lost his self control. And while he was terrified about the consequences he every single concern escaped from his mind when she almost immediately returned the kiss with equal passion.

As a result of this argument the kiss was passionate, revealing the tension that they tried to hide all this years but in the same time it was tender, full of love and pure feelings that neither of them had feel for no one else in their life.

And right there, in the middle of the road, soaking wet from the rain they had both lost track of time. They were alone in their own world where no one could ruin their moment and no one could stop them from being together, happy without problems and lines getting between them.

Booth was praying for her to understand his feelings. He wished that she'd know how much he loves her and she wouldn't run when this moment is over. But at this moment her body betrayed her, she froze and he could get that once again Bones was building her walls… And one of the most beautiful moments in his life which was so close to the perfect dream would turn into a nightmare where he would lose the love of his life forever.


	2. Irrational thoughts

**A/N:****Thank you all about the wonderful reviews! I didn't actually expect it! Thank you so much!**

**I'm sorry for the delay but it's an exam period and things are a little bit crazy… I'll try to post as soon as possible… Again I'm sorry for possible mistakes, I wish it's not too bad…**

**I don't own Bones :(**

**Chapter 2**

He felt her stiffen in his arms and he immediately know that this perfect moment was over and it hurt even more than when he woke up from his coma and realized that his life was nothing but an amazing dream.

Brennan pulled back without being able to look him in the eyes. Booth knew that every move at this point would make her run away faster than she already did with her mind so he stood still waiting for her to react. The rain was pouring, they were both soaking wet and the only sound that they could hear was their heavy breathing. Seconds later, at the sound of a thunder, she jumped and whispering to him that she's sorry she started running to find her car.

He was still there watching her leaving. Not being able to stand, he leaned to his car to gather just a little strength but he realized that she took his everything the moment she left. After a few minutes, he got into the car and headed to his apartment.

Brennan was furious that she couldn't gather her thoughts. She was always proud of herself about being logical and rational, how could she lost her temper like that? Then she corrected herself... When it comes to Booth she forgets the tough side of her and she becomes the person that only he knows...his Bones. At this point, she had started crying. She couldn't understand why she talked to him that way, she knew that he hates talking about his past and she continue to push him. Why did she do that? Yes, she wanted to learn about his childhood and his time at war in order to help him but until now she respected his need to face it on his own. And all those things she told him were actually true but the way they sounded was wrong as she knew they would hurt him. One thing was for sure that she didn't want to hurt him but she did. She knew that he cares about her and her opinion about him means a lot to him and she managed to crush him. And while she knew, she kept pushing him... What she wanted to prove? Did she wanted him to lose control and cross his line? She tried to fill her mind with all these while there was one thing that couldn't possibly forget...

_The kiss_... Even if she wanted, she couldn't forget how he made her feel. Every time that he gets into her personal space he makes her heart bits raise... Every time she wished he would get closer... And he finally did, in a moment she didn't expect it but it still felt amazing. The feelings he always manage to bring from her never stop to surprise her, they were always unique and while they scared her, they made her so happy... He made her so happy...

When he cupped her face like she was the most delicate flower, she almost loose her senses but he was there holding her. He would never let her fall... She desperately wanted more and when seconds later, he kissed her with so much passion and tenderness it was impossible for her not to respond. She never thought that a kiss would make her feel like this. His touch, his lips and his body against hers were so much more that she had ever wished for... She couldn't describe it but she was certain that no one had made her feel this way before and she was pretty sure that no one else could ever do it.

She was drugged by his kiss and she let herself to him. And then she realized that she was kissing her partner and not the man that she could love with her whole heart. She was with Booth, her friend, the only person that she allowed herself to trust and she didn't want to lose him from her life. She knew that he would never betray her but if she would let him love her things would change. This feeling of being abandoned by her family didn't let her free to love him. Yes, she had her father back, Booth had helped her to bring him back into her life and although she couldn't forget, she could live with that. But it would be so hard to handle everything around her without Booth. During their partnership, even if she would never admit it out loud to him, she couldn't imagine her life without him...

She was still driving and she got even more angry with her thoughts. This was ridiculous... She was trying to do what? Lie to herself? The last months, she was waiting for him to make a move. She wanted to hit him when he told her that he loved her _in an atta girl kind of a way_ and know she didn't want to let him love her... This was completely irrational... She felt so desperate and she couldn't keep thinking like that so she decided she needed help so she headed to Angela's house.

When Angela opened her door she was speechless by the sight of her best friend. She was wet, with red eyes full of tears threatening to fall to her cheeks. Angela got really worried as she had never seen Brennan like that.

"Sweetie what happened?! Did you notice that it's raining outside? You think it's wise to go for a walk with the weather like this?" she tried to cheer her up but she obviously didn't make it

"Come in Bren. Let's find you some warm clothes and then we will talk, ok?" Angela wrapped her hands around Brennan and guided her to her room

When Brennan has changed and they made some tea, they sat on Angela's couch and she tried to make her friend talk

"Honey do you feel better?"

"Yes Ange, thank you for everything"

"Don't worry about it! So do you want to talk or just sit here in a comfortable silence?" Angela could see that Brennan was fighting against herself and she wanted to do something to help her

"I hope you could help me put my thoughts in order..."

"You seriously ask me to help you gather your thoughts? I'm warning you Bren I'm not even close to rational as you are!"

"I think that this is exactly what I need right now."

"I'm not sure I'm following..."

And then Brennan told her everything with all the details. At first Angela was thrilled but she was suspicious at the sight of her friend in front of her. If things had turned out well, Brennan would have been happy in Booth's arms right now and not with her ready to cry again.

When Brennan told her how she run away she felt like someone had slap her and she didn't even want to think how Booth would feel. She thought that it was unfair for both of them, it was clear that they needed each other and even after their kiss they continued to hide.

"Ange are you listening to me?" Brennan could see that she was thinking about something

"Oh yeah I'm listening... I'm just trying to remain calm and not yell at you!"

"So you think I'm wrong..."

"Of course I do!"

"I'm confused... In what particular part of my reactions you disagree?" Angela couldn't hide her smile, she knew that this was something difficult for her and she had to help her without making things worse

"Listen Bren, I know this is an unfamiliar territory for you but can you hear what i have to tell you?"

"That's the reason I came to you Ange..."

"I'm glad you did! So I'm here for you... What you and Booth have its special, I'm I right?"

"I think so, yes"

"And you don't want to ruin it, you don't want him to leave from your life, right?"

"Yes, that's what I said"

"So stop giving him reasons to leave... Not that he ever will because, well he's Booth who can't live without you... But you should be there for him, give him the chance to tell you what he's thinking. I know that you're scared but you're not the only one, he is too, but he knows, we all know that you both deserve this. Stop over thinking, go with your heart in this one. Trust me, if you're going to open yourself to someone, Booth is the right guy to do it. Don't be afraid to love him... Because you know that he won't crush you, he would do everything to protect your heart even if he was the one who was hurting." Angela could see that Brennan was processing what she just heard

"I know it's too much but you don't have to decide right now. Think about it. He'll still be here... He's always here. Will you do me this favour?" Brennan nodded but didn't say anything

"Come here sweetie, let me give you a hug. You'll see that everything will be fine."

Right there, in Angela's arms, Brennan was thinking about her friend's words and she hopped she won't take the wrong decision. She just wished she could be in Booth's mind to see what he's thinking... He was the one who made her see things clearer but at this point she was certain that he was really confused too...


	3. just partners

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had a problem with my document uploader... **

**I hpe you like it... Thank you for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...**

**Chapter 3: Just Partners**

When Booth got into his apartment, he slammed the door behind him so hard that it was sure that he had scared the neighbours. He sat to his couch but he was feeling possessed and he couldn't possibly stand still to a place so he started passing up and down to his living room. He was furious, agitated and he wanted to break down all the walls with his hands so that he wouldn't blown up. He was so angry... Angry with her, angry with himself, angry with everything... He was still wet from the rain so he went to take a shower and get changed. He hoped that the water would take everything away the case, their argument, the way he felt when he cupped her face and looked in her eyes, their kiss... But it was impossible, it had been months since his coma dream and he couldn't get these images out of his mind, how he was supposed to forget this absolutely amazing feeling of having her in his arms. For a few minutes, he was the happiest man in the world and then his world collapsed...

While he was getting dressed, he realized that he shouldn't be angry with her... This mess was entirely his fault, she had never given him the right to act like that. Maybe her words hurt him and got him over the edge but he should know better how to maintain control. Besides she was right, every single word that came out of her mouth was true.

All those years he was making her talk to him even if she didn't want to. He knew that it was difficult for her but for a strange reason, he had gained her trust and she open her heart to him. Yes, he had helped her but he was always pushing her and asking from her more while he was hiding from her his past, a past that never stopped hunting him or his dreams. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, she was his whole world and he loved her with every fibre of his heart but telling her the story of his life didn't sound really appealing. He was afraid that he would scare her and she would run...With his thoughts he hated himself, he was such a coward. How could he blame her again? He should give her some credit by now, she could get scared but she wouldn't leave him, she knew what it felt like and she wouldn't do that to him. But, as always, he wanted to protect himself, he couldn't face his fears. He tried to bury these nightmares but every night they were coming back, he couldn't say them out loud it would be like scratching every single wound he ever got. And they were a lot...

His apartment looked so small, he wanted to leave, be able to breathe... Once again he got out in the street and started running. The force of the rain hadn't slow down but he couldn't care less... He loved her so much but he had made a promise to himself to wait for her for as long as it takes. And he ruined everything why, because he couldn't control himself? How pathetic was he? He should be thankful just to have her in his life and he was keep asking for more. Now he would have to accept the consequences of his action and sit back watching her leaving forever?

No, he wouldn't stand back and watch his life falling apart, he would make everything to get her back... Even if he had to start all over again he would do it, he couldn't imagine his life without her... Even if they were just partners, even if it hurt like hell not being able to touch her, or hug her, or kiss her... He would settle for the second best... She was one of his most valuable treasures and he knew better than anyone else how much she worth every effort.

* * *

The next morning everything seemed the same in the lab... But the mind of a certain anthropologist was ready to explode. She hadn't see Booth yet and she didn't know if she was ready to see him get into her office telling her that they have a case, she wasn't sure how she would react...

In the meantime, Angela and Cam were discussing about some facial reconstructions when they saw Booth getting into the lab and heading to Brennan's office. Booth hadn't seen them until he heard Angela's voice.

"Hey Studly! Do we have a case?" when he turned to face them, both Angela and Cam got worried as he looked exhausted. Angela felt instantly so bad for him as she knew exactly why he was suffering.

"Hi... No, we don't, I just want to talk to Bones for a while"

"Wait a second big man! You look like hell! What happened?" Booth's lungs were still hurting from last night, as he stood in the rain for hours and when he got back at home he couldn't even close his eyes. When he glanced at Angela he immediately understood that Brennan had told her everything.

"I'm fine Cam, I just... didn't sleep very well last night."

"Are you sure? You look sick." Cam knew that something was wrong

"Maybe I got sick... The weather is awful these days, you know... But it's nothing serious, there's no reason to worry. We'll talk later guys..."

Booth closed his eyes, searching for some source of courage and looked in her office. She was sitting in front of her laptop and she was so focused in her job that she didn't realize he was there.

"Hey Bones..." his voice was slow because he didn't want to disturb her but she still was surprised by his presence

"Hi" she spent the whole night trying to figure out what to tell him and now she came up with this?

"Bones I want to talk to you. Can you come with me? Please..."

"Ok" at this moment she couldn't deny him anything. It was obvious that he hadn't got any sleep and he was weak. She hadn't seen him like that... The night before, she hadn't look at him before she was gone and now she understood that she had crushed him. He was so sad, he wasn't the man who she had used to cheer her up and drag her out of the Jeffersonian and she felt responsible for that.

They were out lab when he turned to face her. Their eyes were the mirrors of their feelings... _Guilt, pain, fear..._

"Let's stay here. It won't take long, just promise me you will listen to me without interruptions..."

"All right"

"Listen Bones, last night you were right... about everything... I had no right to react like that and yell at you. I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... It's just that I don't want to remember because it hurts too much and back then I promised that I wouldn't let my past pull me down, never again... But obviously I was mistaken, right? It's not that I don't trust you Bones..." he took her hand in his and continue to talk while tears had already running through her cheeks.

"I just need some more time and I promise you that you are the one that I'll talk... Not because I feel obligated but because I know that you will understand me and you'll be there for me. Plus you're the one that I need to talk Bones, no one else, you are my... my person. As for... the kiss... mmm, I did it to make you stop talking. Again Bones, I'm sorry I hurt you, I feel awful... I never want to see crushed and in a few minutes I managed to make you cry and I hate me for that..." everything that he said was too much. She couldn't let him talk more because she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Booth stop! You told me not to interrupt you but I can't stand here listening to you blaming yourself for everything. It's unfair! I was there too and the things I said, even if you're saying that they're true, were... I'm sorry too. I mean I'm aware that you trust me and I want you to know that I'll be here whenever you want to talk. I'm grateful that you look after me and you should be sure that you didn't do anything to hurt me."

"Thank you Bones... Although, I still think that I hurt you..." he saw her glare to him and he stopped his comment and chuckled "... You're sure that we are ok?"

"We're fine Booth! We're the centre, remember?" once more he couldn't resist and he hugged her

"I thought that you would never talk to me again Bones... Thank you!"

"You won't get rid of me easily partner" at this he laughed and his face light up. She was glad to see his smile again and she was so proud that it was her who made him smile.

They were together again and it was everything that mattered at the time. But they both knew that they buried their feelings once again... They barely mentioned the kiss and neither of them was willing to discuss it, at least not now. Now she was once again with her partner, her guardian angel and she was sure that everything would be fine... As long as he was there, she felt secure...

He took her hand and guided her into the lab and for the first time he had a feeling that their eventually was closer than he thought...

* * *

**_In the next chapter Booth gets a really unpleasant phone call... :)_**


	4. back to the past

**Thank you so much for reading... This chapter is a little sad... :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 4: Back to the past **

The next week, thinks got back to normal. A case had come up but Booth and Brennan closed it in a few days. Neither of them brought up again what had happened that night, but neither of them was able to forget… That moment, that kiss hunted their dreams every night… Sometimes they were thinking to get up, drive to each others apartment and confess their feelings. They both thought that this was getting ridiculous but every time they changed their minds. Every time doubts, insecurity and the idea of losing one another filled their minds and it was impossible to take a decision and make the first move.

For now they were trying to enjoy each others company… Booth would show up as usual every day to drag her out of the lab, they would bicker, they would laugh… Those little moments keep remind them why their relationship was so important and unique. The fact that one was always there for the other was giving them the strength to wait… And they were both certain that it was worth it…

It was a few days later when he got a call that he has to go back to one of the worst periods of his past. He had to become a soldier again, a hero for the others but a cold hearted murderer for him. He hated this side of himself, killing people even if they were criminals who deserved the worst treatment and it would be so difficult to remember everything all over again. Not that he ever forgot…

Memories, images from the war never left his mind or his dreams. He remembered every single detail, every single person he injured and of course the face of everyone he was forced to kill. He couldn't even count the number of his nightmares or the nights that he stayed awake not being able to close his eyes without bringing horrible pictures in his head. It had taken him years to be the person he used to be but he was sure that he would never be the same and now he had to get through this from the beginning. At least now there were nights without nightmares and he could smile again.

He was certain that the real reason he survived mentally after this experience is the people that he loves. The one was his grandfather who is responsible for the person that he is today as he had saved him when he was a little boy and raised him on his own. The other was Parker, Booth's wish to become a good father gave him a motive to get out of this dead end. His son's smile lightens his day and gives him the strength that he needs to move on. And then she came into his life and she became a member of his family who had turn his life upside down and taken his heart. She is one of the reasons that he wakes up every morning and he is capable of everything just to make sure she is safe and happy.

Right then he realized what he has to leave behind him. He had to leave for at least a month but he didn't even want to think about the results of this. Parker would be terrified and his face would be so sad something that Booth wasn't sure if he could stand.

As for Bones, he would hurt his Bones… He had promised to himself that he would do anything for her and he would never leave her or let her fall and now he managed to do all these at once. He was so mad at himself that he wouldn't be here to protect her. He was sure about her reaction and he knew that he would confront her really soon. Although, before telling anything to anybody he had to make sure that there was no possibility for him to get out of this so he headed to the only person who knew he could help him.

Twenty minutes later he was in the Hoover building on his way to Cullen's office.

"Hi Kelly, is Director Cullen in his office? I need to talk to him can I get in?" he ask permission from Cullen's secretary lost in his thoughts he barely looking at her.

"Yes Booth, actually he just told me to call you to…"

"Thanks" he was ready to open the door before she was able to finish her phrase.

"May I come in sir?"

"Of course Booth, take a sit."

Once Booth sat in front of his boss office, Cullen got up to stand in front of him.

"Listen to me son…" when Booth saw his face and heard his words he was positive that he wouldn't leave this office with what he wanted "… I got informed about the call that you received and I immediately did a research to see what we can do but I'm afraid that I didn't make it…" Booth's face fall as he knew that Cullen had done everything so there was no hope "… Apparently there aren't many men with your training and your experience and once you don't have any responsibilities everything that I said was practically useless."

"I have a son isn't this a responsibility?" Booth was so disappointed and angry that he broke Cullen's heart.

"I know son I told them but once you're not…"

"Married?"

"Yes"

"This is just getting better and better!"

"I know Booth, I told them that this was ridiculous and I got in a fight with probably every single person who was in charge at the moment. I even told them that the Bureau needs you for an operation but they didn't care. I'm sorry I did everything that I could but you have to go tomorrow night."

"I know sir, thank you for everything."

"I didn't do anything you don't have to thank me"

"No really thank you I don't think that I had the strength to get in a fight with these idiots."

"Just take care son… I remember how you returned the last time… Don't torture yourself, make it as soon as possible and be strong, you have people who will wait for you this time don't forget that… Oh and you know that whatever you need you can count on me." Cullen was a second father for Booth as he really helped him when he got back from war and he knew that he can trust him.

"I wish you knew how much I appreciate this. Could you do me a favor sir?"

"Anything"

"Is it possible that Dr. Brennan will get involved with a case when she is really necessary? You know her ability to get into trouble and how bad her co-operation with other agents tends to end up so I wanted to keep the Jeffersonian team as safe as possible." Booth was trying to find a convincing story to cover his concern about his beloved partner but he failed as Cullen was trying really hard not to laugh.

"All right Booth I will do my best… You know you should do something about this soon right?"

"I don't know what that means…" Booth knew exactly what he was talking about but he decided to use his partner's favourite phrase.

"Yeah… Sure…" Booth quickly changed the subject.

"You don't think that my son and my B… I mean my friends are in danger right?" Cullen was reading Booth's concern in his face and he did his best to calm him.

"Don't worry about anything son. I won't let anybody got hurt."

"Thank you. I will try to communicate with you when I got some time."

"I wish I could do something more."

"Trust me you did. I own you…"

"Take care because when you'll get back you will have a lot of cases with your partner…"

With a faint smile Booth left the room. As soon as he got out of the Hoover any hint of his grin was no longer in his face as now he had to announce his departure. How can you hurt the people that you love?

* * *

Booth was in the SUV with his head fallen in the will and with tears, which he desperately tried to hide a few minutes ago, now running through his cheeks. He had just left from Rebecca's home where he faced his son… He couldn't believe that he was leaving his son… He didn't want to be like his father and while he knew that this is an entirely different situation it didn't make him feel any better.

He was devastated, he hated himself for filling Parker's mind with bad and cruel images. When he arrived at Rebecca's, he explained her the situation and while at the beginning she got really upset then she calmed and she tried to help him talk to Parker. When the little boy saw his dad at the door he was thrilled but when Booth told him that he had to leave for a while his smile faded and he burst into tears when he learned his destination. At this point Booth couldn't help but telling him lies about how dangerous his mission was, he assured him that he would be completely safe, that he would call really often and that he would be back as soon as possible. After this Parker calmed down and they started playing for about an hour in which Booth couldn't stop staring at his son, memorizing every move and every laugh so that he will find the strength to go on. When Parker had to go to bed, Booth gave him a hug which neither of them wanted to end and before he left he heard his son telling him _"I love you daddy… Be safe and get back soon…"_

Booth's heart was broken and he felt so weak and helpless. It was already dark outside and as much as he wanted to talk to Bones at the moment it seemed impossible as he wouldn't bear the look in her eyes. So he picked up his phone to call someone who would give him some courage and who would be there for Brennan.

A few seconds later, he listened a really happy Angela in the other line.

"Booth… What a surprise! I'm not used to you calling me! Is there any chance that you need my help to steal the heart of a beautiful forensic anthropologist?"

"Ange I need to talk to you… Can you go to the Founding Fathers or you are busy?" he didn't recognize his voice so he was sure that Angela would get that something was off

"What's wrong sweetie? What happened?"

"I'll explain to you…"

"All right I'll be there in 15 minutes"

"Ok I'll wait for you, oh and don't tell anything to Bones"

"Ok" Angela got really scared because she rarely listened Booth like this so she practically ran out off the lab. On her way out she thought the comment about Brennan. What was so important that Booth wouldn't want Brennan to find out?

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**_


	5. Talk with a Friend

**A/N: Thank you all for the support! I decided not to put Booth's talk with Bones in this chapter because it would be too big, but the next one is ready so I will post it soon...**

**I hope you'll enjoy this one! Tell me your thoughts! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 5: Talk with a friend**

Once she got to the Founding Fathers it took her a few minutes to spot him as he was sitting in a small table away from the others. When she looked at his face she got even more worried as it was pretty clear that whatever had happened had really hurt him. When she reached him she tried to look cheerful and she kissed him playfully in the cheek while he smiled slightly at her.

"Hi Booth… Are you okay? You got me so scared earlier!"

"Hey Ange, I'm sorry I got you so upset but something came up…"

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like this something that came up?"

"Because you're smart… Listen…" and then he told her everything, about the call he got, about the meeting with Cullen and about his heartbreaking discussion with his son. Angela couldn't believe what he was telling her and she was ready to start crying only by looking his face which was a clear mirror for his broken heart…

"This can't be happening! It's unfair…"

"I know Ange… I don't know what to think… Everything happened so quickly and now I'm here more angry and desperate than ever."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Seriously! This guys are monsters! What kind of human being is asking for something like that?! Oh my God Booth I'm so sorry!"

"I know Ange… What I want from you is to do me a favour"

"Anything"

"Be there for her… I mean Bones…" he saw the smirk that he already expected in Angela's face while she interrupted him

"Like there was any possibility that you would mean someone else!"

"Seriously Ange even if she is capable of taking care of herself she needs someone to drag her out of the lab before she will die from lack of food and sleep! You don't need to hear this you know her better than I do…"

"Don't be so sure about that…"

"About what?"

"About me knowing her better than you do" Booth tried to ignore her comment and continue

"Anyway please don't let her think that I'm leaving her forever because she is capable of having his thought... I would never do that, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I mean come on, you are almost ready to stay here just for Brennan and Parker is it possible that I'll think that this is your chance of running away?"

"Are you sure that Bones won't think that?" Booth asked her even if he already knew the answer

"No you're right. With everything she's been through, I'm sorry but it's possible that this will cross her mind."

"I was afraid that you would agree with me!" he told her with a desperate look on his eyes

"You know what I think? I think that you are an idiot! I'm sorry Booth but you are… Instead of going to her to tell her how much you love her you sit here with me! This is at least stupid!"

"Angela please don't start…"

"Are you kidding? I mean you are going to a dangerous mission where God knows if you will be back safe and you're thinking about Bren… I would call this "I'm head over heels in love with my stubborn- clueless partner"! How do you call that?"

"Concern for my partner who happens to be my best friend and…" before he could finish Angela interrupted him once more

"Oh come on Booth, give me a break. You really think that I believe this! Between us Booth, you don't love her?" Booth couldn't look in her eyes and after a few silent minutes Angela gave up

"I'm sorry, I was wrong, I won't tease you anymore…" and she saw Booth snap

"All right Ange you won! I'm in love with Bones! I don't even remember since when, all I know is that she is my everything and I would do everything to keep her safe and happy. But as you can see every time all I manage is to disappoint her and hurt her! Are you happy now?"

"Wow… I honestly didn't see that coming…Could you please say that again so that I can record it and give it to Bren? And excuse me if I'm wrong but I don't remember you hurting her!"

"Ange seriously, you think that it's fair for Bones to tell her this now that I'm leaving? Trust me, this will make things much worse! Did she tell you what happened a couple of weeks ago? She freaked out with a kiss, how she would react if I'd tell her how I feel and then leave with the possibility that I'll never come back… She doesn't deserve this…" his voice faded and Angela didn't know what to say to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Booth. You're right… I wish I could do something…"

"Just look after her… Knowing that she and Parker will be ok I'll be much more relieved."

"Don't worry about it. Just come back soon to us…"

"I'll do my best Ange, I promise…"

* * *

After his conversation with Angela he was still tense but much more relaxed than earlier so he decided to go find Bones. He had to tell her tonight, he couldn't wait until tomorrow, it would be too late and he wanted to stay with her as long as possible…

When he started his car, he headed to the Jeffersonian because he was certain that there was no possibility that Brennan has gone home so early. Once he got into the lab and saw that every office was dark except this of his favourite squint he started smiling, like every time he was about to see her… He was at her door watching her while she was working something on her laptop, oblivious to his presence.

"You know Bones, I'm really surprised to find you here, but anyway I'll take the opportunity and I will ask you to come with me"

"Why would you be surprised to find me here Booth? And I can't come with you, I'm busy!"

"It was a joke Bones… Never mind… And you'll come with me because there's something I have to tell you."

"Do we have a case?"

"No Bones! I just need you for a little while… You can't let your precious bones for one hour? I promise you that I'll bring you back once I'll tell you what I want. Please…"

"You can't tell me here?"

"Bones…"

"All right, can I save my work and close the laptop or are you in such a hurry?"

"Be my guest Dr. Brennan, take your time" Both was looking at her while she saved her work and closed her laptop

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go"


	6. Trust Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 6: Trust Me**

At first Brennan didn't speak but when she saw that they were heading out of town she couldn't figure out where they were going.

"Booth, where are we going?"

"Patience Bones…" he saw this adorable frowning in her face and he put a lot of effort to stay focused on the road.

Several minutes later, Booth pulled over in a completely isolated road. Brennan tried to find something worth seeing in the area, but the only thing that she saw was the road and a small forest with huge tries.

"Where are we?"

"Follow me Bones" Booth took her hand to guide her as the tries were hiding the moonlight so it was really dark

They pass through the forest when she saw the beautiful dark blue sky, which was full of stars. A few steps forward what she saw was beyond amazing, they have reached a cliff with a perfect view to a small beach where the sea was crystal clear and both the stars and the moon were changing her colour. The whole scene was somehow magic, but Booth was once more captured by Brennan's face, who was obviously impressed and the light was making her look like an angel in his eyes.

"Wow" she didn't know how to describe what she was watching

"You like it?" he asked her with a grin in his face

"Are you kidding? I don't think that any kind of description it's appropriate for this!"

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" it was the first time that she turned to look at him and her sight made the smile in his face bigger.

"But how? This cliff is really high…"

"Don't worry, there's a path. Do you want me to show you?"

"Of course!" her voice made him laugh

"This way… Give me your hand and be careful. I don't want you to fall…"

"I won't!" Booth rolled his eyes and guided her to through the path

A little later, they've reached the beach and Brennan was thrilled. It was a small beach, but the fact that it was so quiet and the patterns that the moon was drawing in the water made it look like a small paradise.

"How did you find it? It's…" she couldn't find a proper word

"Pretty close to magic, isn't it?"

"There's no such thing as magic"

"I know Bones, I know but if there was, this is exactly how I imagine it… Well maybe with some fairies and…" his words made her smile even if they were so irrational for her, when he talked like that he was like a little boy

"Anyway, I like coming here… I can clear my head, relax and forget, at least temporarily, bad things."

"You're right, it's so calm…"

"I consider this one of my favourite places. I doubt that there are a lot of people who know about it. You're the first person I bring here with me." her eyes widened and once again, she turned to him

"What?"

"It's like my secret place Bones. I can't bring everyone here." he didn't expect her to be so surprised about this

"Why did you bring me?" she asked him, still not getting his point

"Because you're special Bones… You're not everyone, you're my partner, my best friend. You're my family…"

She was looking at him without knowing what to say. His words had touched her heart and her brain couldn't work properly. Usually, she wouldn't believe anyone who would say something like that to her, but this was Booth, she trusted him, he never lied to her and at this moment, he was so serious that she couldn't doubt that he meant every single word. He brought her here, sharing with her a part of him. She was just staring at him, dazzled by what he had just said to her and by the expression of his face. And while he was standing beside her, acting normal, something in his voice and in his eyes concerned her, he looked hunted by his thoughts. There was sadness in his voice and he couldn't look her in the eyes for more than a few seconds. She thought that she was irrational but she couldn't stop herself from asking him.

"Booth is something wrong?" he grinned at the thought that she knew him so well

"Maybe I should let you more often to do interrogations you're getting really good" he tried to tease her, it was a desperate effort to delay his announcement

"I wouldn't recommend this…" when he laughed she felt relieved but she was sure that something was bothering him because his smile faded quickly

"I have no idea how to tell you this. I don't think that there's an easy way…"

"Tell me what? You know that you can tell me everything, right?"

"Yes, I know" he dared to look into her eyes but he realized that this wasn't the best idea. Taking a deep breath, he tried to start.

"Bones you know how much I care about you right?"

"I think so, yes" she didn't know how to respond

"Because I do, a lot actually. I could do anything for you."

"Booth, what's going on?" he knew that he was scaring her and he felt totally useless. He took her hands in his and looked once again in her eyes. This time he wouldn't take them off of her because he desperately wanted her to believe him.

"Listen Bones I'm capable of doing anything just to make sure that you won't get hurt. Not just physically but emotionally too. This is one of my worst nightmares… I could never forgive myself if something happened to you… But besides your safety, I have promised to myself to do my best to keep a smile on your face. I wish you could see yourself minutes ago, when I brought you here. You were so happy and calm… That's what I want for you Bones, you don't deserve anything less and that's exactly what I'll keep trying to do. But I guess, my best isn't enough" she didn't expect this speech from him and while she should be thrilled something in his face was holding her back

"Booth, what are you talking about?" he didn't let her finish

"No Bones. Whatever I do I keep hurting people I care about!"

"No, you don't. You have…"

"I have managed to disappoint Parker and you and the rest of my family multiple times and I'm about to do it once more!"

"You haven't disappointed neither me nor Parker. As for your family, I think it's them who disappointed and hurt you. You could never do anything like that Booth."

"Don't say that Bones" her words and the trust that she had in him made him feel such a terrible person

"I mean it, every single one of us believe in you and trust you. I trust you…" when he heard her Booth didn't know what to say. He needed someone to help him but he was alone in this.

"I have to leave by tomorrow night…" he whispered but she heard him

"What? Why?" she was terrified, she never thought that she would hear something like that from Booth. No, it wasn't possible, he would never leave her, he must have a really god reason…

"I have to go to a mission…"

"You have to go undercover again? Do I know about this case? I could help you!" she felt so relieved, she knew that he wouldn't abandon her

"No Bones it's not a mission for the FBI. I have to go back to the military…" at his last word she froze, not knowing what to tell him

"I'm so sorry Bones I did everything that I could to get out of this but it's impossible!" the look in her face made him want to stay there, with her, forever

"Cullen couldn't do anything?" she tried to regain her strength

"No, he did his best, he even told them that I'm absolutely necessary to the Bureau, but they didn't listen!"

"Why you?" the tears which threaten to fall from her eyes make him feel like a murderer

"I have special training, big experience and as far as they concerned no family, so it's really easy for them to pick me!"

"No family? This is absurd…" her voice became louder, as she was really pissed

"I know… Bones, I have no choice…" she could understand that he was blaming himself for this, so she wanted to assure him that he was wrong

"Booth, this is not your fault. Nobody can blame you…" she tried to be as calm as possible with no success

"I don't care about everyone Bones. I want to know what you think. Do you blame me?" he wanted so desperately to make her realize, that he didn't abandon her

"Of course not! How could I do this?" and she really believed this. Even if she was terrified she didn't think he was leaving her.

"This is all I need to hear…" for some reason her response didn't make him feel a better person

"When are you coming back?"

"I can't be sure Bones, but I'll try to make it as fast as possible" he saw her nodding and he knew which would be her next question. It was the question that both of them were afraid the most.

"I guess that it's totally stupid to ask you if you're gonna be ok right?" she was looking their hands and when Booth heard her voice, he took both her hands with one of his and he used the other one to touch her chin and make her look at him. He gently brushed her tears and she shivered at the feeling of his hand on her face.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, yes, it is dangerous but there is nothing that could hold me away from here. The last time I was a soldier, the only person who cared about me back home was Pops… I had no one else, I was there, watching my friends die Bones. Now, it's different, I have also Parker and you and what we do… Trust me, all these are more than enough to keep me alive Bones."

"Booth…"

"Bones I'm serious, trust me, the people I love, are them who give me the strength to go on. Especially, you and Parker… You don't realize the power that you have on me Bones. You can't crash me, break me with one word but you can also save me and that's exactly what you are doing all those years…"

She didn't know what to say… His words, his touch, his eyes… The only thing that she wanted more than anything, was to hug him, to wrap her arms around his neck and never let him go… She knew that it was selfish of her, to feel this way, but she couldn't help it. She was certain that Booth meant every word he said and that made more difficult for her to control her actions. She was tempted to bury her face in his neck or kiss him and beg him to stay here, but she realized that this was wrong. He tried to pretend that he was strong, but she could feel that he was suffering… She had to help him, but she couldn't find the way. His voice brought her back to reality…

"Bones, listen to me… I promise you that I'll be fine… I'll finish with this soon and then I'll be back here. You and I will continue to be those two amazing, crazy partners, who can face everything together…" he wanted to stop her tears, even if he had to tease her for the rest of the night

"You can't know that…"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do"

"And you know that I always keep my promises, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then trust me when I promise you that, in a few weeks, while you will be in the lab, working with your bones, you'll see me in front of you… I'll come straight from the airport to see my favourite squint… And I'll start dragging you out of the Jeffersonian so that we can eat or solve a creepy case…" she couldn't hold back her smile, the expressions of his face made her feel secure and relaxed…

It was this smile that made him feel, for the first time that evening, just a little better. He wanted to reassure her and once he would have done that, he knew that he would be fine… He needed to hold her close to him, so he brought his arms around her.

Right there neither of them was afraid… They were holding each other and it was the only thing that mattered… Two people, trapped in their own fears, who could feel free only when they were together…

"I could never leave you Bones… That's exactly why I'll be back soon. This isn't over… We aren't over… I promise you…" he whispered into her ear and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. And it was enough to shake every fiber of her being…

A few moments later, they sat on the beach and Booth still had his arm through her shoulders. They sat there together all night, till the sun came up, just talking, memorizing every movement, touch, smile… And even though they were both terrified, deep down they knew that everything would be fine…

* * *

_**Sad? I know... But he'll be back!**_


	7. You're here

**Next chapter finally up... I'm sorry for the delay but it was a crazy week...**

**I was so happy when I saw the e-mails with reviews, alerts and favourite story/author... Thank you so much!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!**

**Chapter**** 7: You're Here**

Booth was away for a month which was extremely difficult for him… His list with the people that he had killed during his career became bigger and he had new images for his nightmares. But he tried to fill his mind with pictures from his life back home… Parker running through his apartment just to reach him for a hug and the face of his Bones from that last night together… He couldn't stop bringing back to his mind their conversation… And if he wanted to be honest with himself, it was that night which gave him strength to stand up every time he was falling… Booth had managed to call Brennan and Parker twice, he tried to sound happy. He assured them that he was fine and he was making his best to finish his mission. Then he let them tell him their news. He wanted to hear their voices, he closed his eyes and he was trying to remember every single detail… In this way, he could get some sleep at nights…

During this month, Brennan was trying to work as much as she could, but no one helped her. She had worked with the FBI only in two cases and both of them were easy. Plus, she had to work with agent Thomas, who was extremely annoying and he refused to take her with him during the interrogations. As for her work in the lab, Angela, her dad, even Parker was trying to distract her… They would ask her to have lunch or dinner with them, they would keep calling her just to make sure that she would get some sleep and she would be home early. When Parker was at the lab, he was spending a lot of time in her office and they would play, or study, or make jokes. When she was with Parker, she was feeling so much better. The resemblance between her partner and his son was amazing, so were the things that both of them make her think or feel. At some point, she got suspicious, that behind all these was Booth, but she didn't ask anybody to confirm her thoughts.

But now he was back… The first thing he did was to call Parker, his little boy was thrilled to hear him. Booth wanted to see him but it was late and he didn't want to upset him, so he promised him that he would pick him up the next day to spend some time together. Then he informed Cullen that he was back, telling him to call him if a case, where the squints were necessary, came up. His boss sounded concern about him, but at this moment, Booth only wanted to go to the Jeffersonian and see his Bones…

Once he was in his apartment, he took a quick bath, changed and headed to the lab. A few minutes later, he was getting into the Jeffersonian. The first person he saw was Angela, but she was oblivious to his presence so he called her name.

"Hey Ange" she immediately turned, with a huge smile on her face and she gave him a hug

"Hey Booth! How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Thank God you're back! Things were so boring around here… All the squint are looking forward for a case, because they have nothing to do! The only one who constantly have job is your partner!" she told him with a smirk

"Why I'm not surprised? How is she holding up?"

"Don't worry studly, she is fine, at least physically…"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Booth, she was worried about you and it was pretty hard for her. I mean, even if she always argues with you for distracting her from her job, she loves it when you do it and it wasn't easy for her to deal with her thoughts without you around."

"Yeah, I get it… Don't worry Ange, you'll get sick of my face the next weeks… Where is she?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Where do you think she is?" she gave him a smile

"I'm glad you're back Booth"

"Me too Ange, me too…" and he was going to the limbo

He opened the door and he saw her… He thought that she was more beautiful that the last time he saw her, although it was obvious that she was tired. He lost the track of time, he was just standing there, on the top of the stairs, just staring at her, dazzled by her. She was completely focused in the remains in front of her, locked in her own world, with this look in her face which didn't allow him to take his eyes off of her. Some minutes later, he snapped out of his thoughts about her and started heading towards her quietly so that he wouldn't scare her.

When he almost reached her, he said in a low and smooth voice full of both happiness and anxiety "Is there any chance that you wanted to see an annoying cocky FBI agent? Because…"

When she heard him, she couldn't believe he was actually there. When she looked at him, she didn't let him finish his words, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and they both hold each other so tight, that they probably couldn't breathe, just to make sure that it wasn't another of their dreams.

Booth didn't expect her reaction, but he was so excited to be there with her. At that moment, neither of them cared about anything else, the whole world had simply faded and after weeks, which seemed endless, they were together again, both safe in each others arms. For the first time in days, they felt alive again and they didn't want this moment to end. She had buried her face in his neck breathing his scent feeling so secure and relieved for him coming back. She was so happy that he was there… No, not happy, this word seemed so small in front of the intensity of her feelings…

Several minutes later, she was the one who broke the silence with such a low voice that she didn't recognize.

"You're here…"

Once more he felt awful for leaving her alone, even if there was nothing he could do to avoid it, he was determined to do his best to make her feel better.

"Of course I'm here Bones! Where else could I possibly be? I told you that when I would be back I'd come straight here to see you. I promised you! Would I ever lie to you?" as he was talking, she felt guilty for her thought of him leaving her which had crossed her mind numeral times while he was away.

"Thank you"

"I can't find a reason for you to thank me. I have to thank you, for trusting me and waiting for me! Anyway, I couldn't stay away from here. Everything and everyone that I… I care about are exactly here…"

Brennan was dazzled by his words when she suddenly realized that she was still in his arms so she started stepping back. Booth cursed himself for saying something like that, because it obviously scared her and he barely hold himself from telling her not to stop holding him. Once they got apart, they both desperately missed each others touch. But when Brennan looked at his face she noticed that he was injured slightly above his left eye, she got upset and she reached to touch the injured area to take a closer look. Without realizing it, Booth closed his eyes in the perfect sensation of her hand against his skin.

"When we spoke on the phone, you told me that you were fine! Do you actually know what that means? Because from what I see you got hurt! I thought that you didn't lie to me!"

"Oh come on Bones, I didn't lie, it's nothing, just a scratch, it's no big deal…"

"Great! That's what you told me the last time that you broke your hand! So, what did you broke this time?"

"Trust me I'm fine… But you promised me to take care of yourself and I don't think that you did!"

"Don't change the subject! And I don't know what you mean!"

"Of course you do Bones! You promised me to get home early and to eat, but now I come back to find you at the lab late at night and much thinner that I left you! So don't lecture me about telling lies!"

"I… I was extremely busy today and I certainly did not lose weight while you were away!"

"I just wonder what you would do without me! Just so you know we are definitely going to eat some real food today. And remind me to talk to Angela, I told her to drag you out of here if it was necessary but she obviously didn't!"

"Oh so you admit that you forced her to spy me all the time! Do you have any idea how annoying was that?"

"Of course I did Bones! And that's because I didn't trust you and apparently I was right! Actually, I make a lot of people spying you, including Parker and your father…"

"You can't be serious! My father?"

"No, I'm actually teasing you about your father. I would call him but I was pretty sure that he was going to look after you even if I didn't tell him anything! But I was serious about Parker! He felt really proud when I told him…"

"This is ridiculous! There was no chance…" Brennan got interrupted by Booth's phone

"Booth… Yes sir, we will start in a few minutes."

Hanging up the phone he told her cheerfully "Get your things Bones! We have a new case! Bones and Booth back in the field… Isn't this exciting?"

At that Brennan giggled, forgetting their little argument and she started heading to her office to get her bug. "They shouldn't assign you a case since you just came back. You should talk to them, they have to respect you a little more and let you relax, at least for tonight!" he thought that her concern was adorable

"Thanks Bones, that's sweet, but it's not their fault."

"I don't understand… Whose fault is it then?"

"Actually mine. When I was heading to the Jeffersonian to find you, Cullen called me to let me know that someone had probably found a body and they were going to find out if the information was accurate. So he asked me, if I wanted to take care of it and I accepted."

"Why? You should get some rest."

"I'm fine, I want to work, and there was no chance to get some sleep tonight anyway. Plus I know how much you hate working with agent Thomas! Do you remember your description about him? I think you were a little harsh."

"No, my thoughts about him are accurate. But I could manage another case with him. And why you wouldn't sleep tonight?"

"Let's just go find our completely decomposed and totally disgusting body and then go to the dinner! Come on partner!"

"But..."

"No buts! Come on Bones… We have to work our magic again!"

"There's…"

"No such thing as magic… You know, you should…" and their voices faded, leaving behind Angela shaking her head with a huge smile…

* * *

**_Booth is already back! I didn't let you worry for too long... Please tell me what you think!_**


	8. Nightmares

**Thank you so much for the comments! You put a huge smile in my face...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter**** 8: Nightmares**

During the next days, Booth tried to spend time with his son to make sure that Parker calm. Brennan had told him that his little boy wasn't really good during his mission and he wanted to make him feel better. Thankfully, he had managed to make his son happy again.

Except for Parker, Booth was constantly around Brennan. Every morning he showed up to her place with her favourite coffee, he was giving her a lift to the Jeffersonian and he was calling her all the time until lunch or dinner when he was dragging her out of the lab for food. He wanted to be there with her because he had missed her terribly but mainly because he wanted to prove to her that nothing has changed and that he would be always by her side.

Brennan was constantly bickering with him as he never stopped teasing and distracting her from her job. Although, secretly, she was enjoying every single coffee, touch, smile and argument… After a horrible month, her life was full with bickering, laughter and guy hugs all over again. And it was all because of him, her partner… And while she loved every single moment she realized that it was so difficult to live without him and that thought scared her to death.

But everyday, Brennan was getting more and more concerned about Booth. A conversation that she had with Cam kept coming back to her mind as she thought that Cam's concerns were right. Five days after Booth had returned and while Brennan was in her office, she heard Cam knocking her door.

"Hey Cam, can I help you?"

"May I interrupt you Dr. Brennan? I want to talk you about something?"

"Yes, come in. Is there a problem with the reports I gave you?"

"No, everything is perfect. I want to talk you about Booth"

"What's wrong with Booth? We talked on the phone and he didn't say anything about a case…"

"It has nothing to do with a case. I am worried about him. You know the last time Booth was in the army he suffered from insomnia for months. He never talked to anyone about it but everyone knew that he couldn't sleep at night. We never actually learned what happened to him back there, apart from some incidents, but he was biting himself for years. To be honest I never stopped thinking that he got over it. The only person who managed to help him was Cullen because he knew all the details. And now I see Booth being more and more everyday. I'm afraid that he hasn't slept since he came back from his mission."

"I don't know Cam! When he picks me up every day for work he always looks fine and cheerful. Plus he doesn't want me to bring up his mission so I'm trying to respect that."

"I know. Just could you please observe his behavior? If you see that he seems more tired in the next days, talk to him. You're the only one who could help him."

"Of course, I'll try… But why me?"

"Because you're his family… He cares about you and he hardly says no to you! There's no chance that he'll talk to anyone else."

"I don't understand…"

"Trust me… If my concerns are true, he needs you…"

When Cam had told her that, she tried to watch Booth more carefully. At first, she thought that he was still tired from his mission, but after some weeks, when he was worse, instead of getting better, she searched a way to talk to him. He was exhausted, his eyes were red and he was trying to pretend that he was fine but he couldn't succeed any more. Her heart broke a little more every time she saw him smile just to reassure her, so she decided that it was time to talk to him.

That night, she showed up to his apartment and gently knocked his door. Seconds later, he opened the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Bones! Come in…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't call. Do you want me to leave?"

"Are you kidding? You know that you can come here anytime! Now get in!" she walked in and sat on his couch

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks, I just want to talk to you about something…" he sat next to her, looking into her eyes

"Are you ok?" she saw that he was concerned about her

"No, I'm fine. I'm worried about something…"

"What is it Bones? You know you can tell me anything…" at this point he was really anxious as he had never seen her so nervous

"Do you promise me that you won't get mad if I tell you?"

"I promise…" he saw her taking a deep breath

"I am observing your behavior the last weeks…"

"Wow you sound like Sweets… And what's your conclusion Dr. Brennan?" he couldn't help teasing her just to saw her smile and she didn't disappoint him

"As I was saying, before your interruption, I am worried about you…"

"About me? Why I am fine…" he was getting suspicious and he was sure that he wouldn't like the conversation

"No, you're not. You haven't slept since you came back…" before she finished her sentence he spoke again

"Bones… I'm sorry but your observations are wrong… Maybe I am a little tired because I have a lot of work, but I'm fine."

"I would appreciate it, if you stop interrupting me and listen to me…"

"All right… I'm all ears." he told her with a smirk

"I know that you don't want to talk about it and I tried to respect that but I can't sit back and watch you like that…"

"I…"

"You can't sleep and don't deny it because it's obvious! You are exhausted and you keep pushing yourself… You keep working, when you should be home, sleeping. I don't want to convince you to tell me what happened, I just want to find a way to help you. Can you tell me what to do?" Booth was really touched by her concern, he was so happy that she cares about him so much

"You don't have to think about it… I'll be fine…"

"You don't understand… I… it's difficult for me to… I mean that seeing you like that makes me sad. I know it's not logical, but I hate watching you suffer… Please, just tell me what to do…" by now she was crying and she saw her pain reflecting into his eyes

Booth was looking at her without knowing what to say… His Bones wanted to help him and she was hurting because he suffered… He didn't expect this and he was furious with himself because he couldn't hide his problem better. Now she was here, she knew that something was wrong and once again he was the reason for the tears that were running through her cheeks.

"Bones please don't cry… You know I hate it! Don't do this to me…" she tried to hold back her tears as she saw that she was making him feel awful, but she obviously didn't convince him

There was no chance that he would stand there watching her crying, so he decided to talk to her. But what he would tell her? His head was ready to explode and he couldn't even organize his thoughts… What was he supposed to tell her to make her feel better?

"Ok, you're right. I haven't slept in weeks, I'm trying to but it's making things worse so I prefer to work. Every time I close my eyes… it's a different nightmare…" while he was speaking, he was looking his hands, and he couldn't look into her eyes because he knew that he wouldn't be able to control his emotions

"Anyway, I'm sure that I'll be fine in a few weeks. I've been through this before and after a while I was able to sleep again. I mean the nightmares never stop but they won't be here every night…"

"Oh great, you mean that you're going to continue being like this? Booth don't do this…"

"Bones I don't know ok? I don't know what to do! I don't know how to help myself, how am I supposed to find the proper words to make you understand my thoughts if I can't even put them in an order? The only thing I know is that when I'm working and when I spend time with Parker or you, I'm much better! I'm happy Bones… You already help me feel so much better without even realizing it. Don't worry, ok?"

"Have you ever consider that talking to someone will make you feel better?" he sighted

"Bones…"

"I know, we've talked about it, you told me what you think, I'm sorry I pushed you…"

"Don't be sorry, I know why you do it. I can tell you Bones, but I'm not sure if you want to hear about it. I'm afraid that your impression about me won't be the same after this…" she gave him an icy glare which could scare anyone

"You really believe that? Booth I know you and nothing you would tell me could change my opinion about you!" her voice was loud but he was moved by her interest. He could suffer alone, get through all this by himself, but he wasn't going to let her getting hurt. He was going to make everything for her, so he decided to tell her the truth, even it would hurt him.

"Ok, I'll tell you what you want but…" his phone interrupted him…

"Booth… Where?... Ok, we'll be there."

"We've got a case Bones! The discussion is postponed…"

"Great, one more sleepless night, do you promise me that we will talk after the case?"

"Yes, I promise you. Can we go now?"

"Yes" he put his hand in his spot in her back and guided her to the door.

He was wishing that this case would be difficult so that he wouldn't have to bring this subject up for a couple of days. But he couldn't predict how much this case would hurt him…

* * *

_**What's going on? I'm not gonna tell you yet... **_

_**Tell me what you think about this one...**_


	9. I need you

**I feel terrible that I haven't update for a while! I'm so sorry but I couldn't even find time to type the chapter…**

**This one is smaller, but I promise I'll post the next one really soon!**

**I love your comments! Thank you so much… :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 9****: I need you**

At first, the case was no different than any other. Maybe a little darker, because the injuries suggested violence, but nothing that they haven't seen before. They went to the crime scene, Brennan examined the remains and then they sent them to the Jeffersonian. The victim, a woman in her thirties, was identified so, the next day, Booth and Bones spoke with her relatives. In the meantime, Booth discovered that they were some unsolved cases, where the victims had died with the same way. Booth had started to get a bad feeling, but he thought it was because serial killers were always dangerous.

In the lab, the squints were working in finding evidence and in the Bureau, Booth was interrogating people related with all the victims. They case was progressing fast and they knew that they were close in catching the murderer. Brennan found something that she thought it might help, she told it to Angela and she headed to the Hoover to find Booth. Thirty minutes later, Booth were on platform in the Jeffersonian, where he saw Hodgins.

"Hey Hodgins! Where's Bones?"

"What do you mean Booth? I think she was coming to find you, more than half an hour ago…" Hodgins saw Booth's face filled with panic and fear while he was reaching his cell phone

"What's wrong Booth?" Hodgins knew what was happening but he didn't want to believe it

"Pick up, please pick up! She's not answering her phone Hodgins! I can't believe this is happening! Not again!" Booth was ready to explode

"Hodgins, tell everything to Cam and Angela and please, please find something to catch him. I'm going to the Hoover, maybe she is there."

"Don't worry man, we'll find her. It's possible that she doesn't hear it…"

"I hope so" and with that Booth was out of the lab and Hodgins was running to find Angela and Cam

When Booth got into his office, he was sure that she hadn't stopped by. He asked all the agents close to his office and nobody had seen her. Then he went to Sweets' office.

"No Agent Booth, the last time I spoke to Dr. Brennan was yesterday about the profile of the serial killer. Why?"

"You were my last hope… She's been kidnapped and once again I wasn't there to protect her…" Sweets could see that Booth was desperate

"Agent Booth this isn't your fault…"

"Sweets, this is the last thing I want to hear… I'm going to Cullen, you go to the lab. Maybe you can help them. Once I'm done here, I'll come too."

"Agent…" But Booth was already out of the door

"Can I help you Booth?" Cullen could feel that Booth was upset

"Dr. Brennan is kidnapped…"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been everywhere but…" Booth thought that along with Bones someone took his strength and he couldn't say a word

"Is this related to your case?"

"I'm pretty sure it is. I think that behind all these is a friend of the first victim named John Roberts. He had approached the first victim, clearly interested for her, pretending to comfort her after the end of a bad relationship. Bones and I found him two days ago and during the interrogation, I had seen the way Roberts was looking at Brennan… His attitude fit to Sweets' profile about our murderer, but I can't prove anything. I told my thoughts to the squints and they're doing their best to find Brennan. But I'm can't be certain… I mean, my suspicions could be wrong and never be able to find Bones…"

"Don't think like that! If you do I will pull you out of this case. So do what you do best and save her. I know you can, I trust you and I'm sure she does too. Go to the lab and help the squints. I'll do everything I can from here."

Cullen was really concerned both for Brennan and Booth. The look in Booth's face made his heart ache, so he had a team on alert, made of the best agents.

Booth was in his car, heading to the Jeffersonian. He knew that Cullen was right… Even if he thought that all these were his fault and his heart was broken, he had to put his feelings in a box and fight to find her. The only thing that he should leave out of this box was his anger for Roberts and how desperately he wanted to find her. He had no option… He simply had to find her… He was his life and he couldn't live without her… He glanced at his right side, where his Bones was usually sitting and he whispered "_I'll find you Bones… He can destroy me but I promise you, I'm not leaving you alone…_"

Miles away from him, Brennan was lying on the floor, her eyes were closed and she was in pain… She knew that Booth was looking for her, blaming himself and she hated herself for letting this man take her. She was trying to bring his face into her mind, because when she did, she knew that he would keep her safe. His face, his smile, his touch, just him… The moments that she was bringing back to her mind were giving her the strength she needed to ignore the pain. She wished that he would come soon, wrap his arms around her and never let her go… "_I'm here Booth… I'm waiting for you… Please don't be late… I need you…_"

* * *

**_What do you think? I'm not going to keep them apart for too long... ;)_**


	10. Her heart

**Thank you all so much about the comments! **

**I kept my promise, I wasn't late! Here is the next part...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 10****: Her heart**

Brennan was still lying in the cold floor of a room, which was her "cell". She couldn't stop bringing back to her mind memories of people that she loved. Her dad, Angela, the squints and of course Booth. Their relationship was always full of tension, but during the last couple of months it was getting unbearable. When he left to join the army, she was so scared that he might get hurt… Her feelings were terrifying and she was working all the time so that she won't be able to think, to _feel_…

She was always trying to keep herself occupied so that she can postpone considering her emotions about him. But he was always there, reminding her that ignoring what was going on inside her wasn't the best solution. His presence was so intense in her life and every time she was looking at him, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about their kiss, his arms around her… They had shared one, well actually two, kisses and lots of guy hugs and although they shared contact for a few minutes, those where the most intense moments of her life… But Brennan was keep pushing these feelings away, she was a professional and he was her partner. It wasn't right! But why did it always felt so right when he was there?

Unfortunately, now, in this little room, she couldn't hide from herself and no one could distract her. She had to face the truth and that scared her even more than the man who was outside. She was a scientist and she was always proud of herself for the way she was processing the facts. She knew for a fact that he was the only person, who could make her heart race. When he got into her life, she was this cold, independent forensic anthropologist who was certain that she could make everything on her own. But now, he was there and he had turned upside down her beliefs. She had to admit, at least to herself, that she needed him. She was always dedicated to her work, but when she met him, she started to find this little girl, that had been disappeared along with her parents' abandonment. Maybe for the first time after that, she wanted so badly to keep someone near her and never let him go.

Booth made her happy, made her laugh… She had forgotten how to laugh, how to enjoy with simple things. Even if she was arguing with him about dragging her out of the lab, deep down she knew that she craved this. Well she couldn't possibly deny anything to him when he looked at her with these eyes… She was always mesmerized by his smile, she could feel herself getting lost in his brown eyes…

Besides that, he was constantly there to protect her, her shoulder when she needed comfort, her guardian angel when she was in danger… His overprotecting behavior drove her crazy but she loved him for that… _Love him? Did she? _It was becoming easier for her to say it, but was it true? She had never said that to anyone and she honestly didn't think that she would, as nobody captured her heart and mind. He had made it, but was it certain that this feeling was love? She was so mad at herself, she was a genius and she couldn't understand something like that. Was it possible that her feelings were just a combination of their friendship and of the physical attraction? No, not with Booth, she would never risk her relationship with him, if her intentions were so shallow.

Facts, proofs… Booth had told her that love had nothing to do with logic and now she knew he was right. She had to follow her instinct, her hypothetical _heart_… She closed her eyes and she asked her _heart_ what she truly wanted. Then she found herself crying again as inside her everything screamed that she wanted _Booth_… Just _him_… Always _him_…

She was scared but she knew that he would find a way to make all better. She did love him, more than anything and she had to try to tell him. All she had to do was to wait for him… Because he would come, he would wrap his arms around her and he would take her home…

Seconds later, she heard someone open the door. When he reached her, he grabbed her and led her to another room where she felt cold… She tried to fight him, but the way he was holding her made it impossible. And although she knew what this man was capable of, she never stopped believing in Booth… _Please Booth hurry up… You won't let me die without telling you…_

In the meantime, Booth was getting into the lab…

"Please tell me you found something…"

"I think you were right Booth…" Hodgins had a small smile in his face

"Right about what Hodgins?"

"I'm positive that Roberts has Dr. B!"

"Tell me there's more…"

"Oh yeah, I'm afraid there are big guy… Roberts used to be in the navy. A soldier with excellent training, but they kicked him out because of his mental problems" Cam knew exactly how dangerous these men could be.

"Oh my God" Booth felt like somebody was torturing and it was the worst torture he ever suffered

"Why?" Ange had a really bad feeling but she didn't want to believe in it

Booth couldn't respond, so Sweets told her "I think that agent Booth realized that Dr. Brennan is really in danger…"

"Thanks a lot Sweets! We needed that! Hodgins, you don't have anything that could tell you where she is?"

"I do, but I need your help."

"How could I possibly help you?"

"I can't find any connection between the evidence. You were a soldier Booth, you know how he thinks!"

"What? Me? Sweets is the shrink. You can get into his mind, Sweets!"

"I am a psychologist agent Booth, I have no idea about this… This is your area of expertise."

"You want to tell me that I have Bones' life in my hands and if I'm wrong, I'm… we're going to lose her forever?"

"Booth…" everyone could see his desperation and their heart ached

"Tell me what you have Hodgins… Everything's my fault. At least I have to do something to find her, I just wish I won't let her down again" Booth was praying to God to help him

"Agent Booth, you're wrong…"

"Shut up Sweets! Talk to me Jack…"

Hodgins told him everything. Booth wanted to scream, hurt someone or break something. Everyone could see it in his eyes, but every single one of them trusted him more than everyone else.

Booth needed her and she wasn't there… He couldn't breathe without seeing these eyes…

"I trust you Booth…" She trusted him and he couldn't disappoint her… He had to think, even if his head was ready to explode, he would do anything just to hold her again…

Booth was staring the evidence and everyone else were looking at him until they saw his eyes go wide open…

"I know where she is!"

* * *

**_Did you like it? Tell me what you think..._ ;)**


	11. Guardian Angel

**Thank you all for the wonderfull comments! Here is the next one... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...**

**Chapter 11****: Guardian Angel**

Brennan was disoriented from her injuries and she couldn't predict where he was taking her. With Booth constantly in her head, she remembered his words the night he told her he had to leave. _"__This is one of my worst nightmares… I could never forgive myself if something happened to you…"_ She didn't want to imagine how he felt when he found out she was kidnapped again. He would definitely blame himself, he would be hurt and broken, but she had no doubt that he was doing his best to find her. He had given his life for her before and she was afraid that he was more than capable of doing it again.

The last time she was at his place, he was ready to open his heart to her. Booth, her partner, the man who was keeping the moments of his past deep hidden inside him, had decided to tell her one big part of his nightmare. He would reveal to her his sad truth and she knew that he was scared. At the moment, she wanted him to take her out of there, not because she wanted to protect her life, but because she needed to save _him_. If she would get hurt, he would bury all his feelings, he wouldn't forgive himself, he would be a broken man for the rest of his life…

Suddenly, she was surrounded by water, as she didn't expect it, she started drowning, losing her breath… _Booth…_

* * *

Booth was driving like a maniac, he had most definitely broken every speed limit and he couldn't care less. Angela, Sweets and Cam were in his car while Hodgins was right behind them with his own car. Sweets who was terrified tried to calm Booth down.

"Agent Booth, maybe you should slow down so that we will be able to actually save Dr. Brennan. I don't think that us being dead would be wise." But instead of listening to him, Booth sped up and grabbed his phone to give some instructions to the FBI team which was heading to the scene.

"Right or you can totally ignore me as you usually do…" Angela interrupted him

"Really Sweets?! Do you really think he needs to hear this now? If you want to get to Bren safe, let him drive without distractions…"

Booth oblivious to the conversation which took place behind him could only think of one person. _Just hung on Bones… I'll be there… Just please wait for me…_

* * *

Finally, they reached an old marine, some miles out of town, with a big, deserted warehouse. The backup wasn't there yet, but Booth got out of the car and started running towards the entrance of the warehouse. The squints were behind him, not quite knowing how to help him. Booth had noticed that there was no car or bought around the place, so there were two possible scenarios and both of them weren't appealing. Either he was wrong about this place and he had failed her once again, or Roberts had already gone, leaving her behind him hurt or even worse dead…

Booth turned to trace the rest of the team and he told to Angela and Cam to keep a distance. They got into the building where the silence was almost unbearable. There were three rooms and a big door which leaded them out to the other side of the marine. He opened the first door and it was obvious that someone was there, not a long time before. He thanked God that he didn't see any traces of blood but he didn't let his hopes overtake him. The second room was empty with no evidence but the third one… When they got into the third one Booth's heart was ready to explode. There was blood and scratches on the floor, it was clear that somebody, _his Bones_, got hurt in there.

"Booth, that's not a lot of blood. She's definitely alive. Maybe bruised, but alive." Cam whispered to him, even if she was sure that he had already figured that out

Booth knew, of course, that with this amount of blood nobody would've been killed, but the fact that Roberts caused her pain, made him furious. His mind immediately formed ways of hurting him, when he would catch him. Within seconds he realized that if Bones was still around, she would be outside so he started running again to the back of the warehouse. He pulled the wooden door and he was in a big wharf, where there wasn't anything apart from a huge, old tank, which was probably used by old ships.

He didn't want to believe that Roberts had dropped Bones into the sea so he took his flash light and headed to the tank. It was too high so he turned to Hodgins.

"Help me climb this tank" Hodgins was beside him at once

Once Booth reached the top, he saw that it was filled with water but it was too dark to tell if Brennan was inside. Before he dived into the water, he spoke to Cam.

"Cam go to my car and bring me the blanket from the back sit. If she's in here, we have to keep her warm." And without waiting for her response he was in the water

The rest of the team was amazed by the speed of his actions, but they could see how desperate he was. He had to find her, otherwise this would be the end of him. Everyone was terrified both for Brennan and Booth and they couldn't do anything to put him out of this, take the responsibility out of his shoulders. This was the reason that they were really pissed because the team sent by the Bureau wasn't there yet. Not that they could stop Booth from getting crazy, but they would, at least, help him with the investigation.

When Booth got into the tank his opened his flashlight and looked to the bottom. The sight made both his heart and head broke into millions of pieces. Brennan was tied, unable to reach the top and clearly out of breath. While he was trying to set her free, he was pleading God again to keep her safe. He didn't know how long she was in there and that scared him more than anything, so he moved as fast as he could to get her out of there. Once he dragged her to the top he asked for help from Hodgins and Sweets.

Cam was back with the blanket, she handed it to Booth who wrapped Brennan with it trying to bring back the temperature in her freezing cold body. Unfortunately, this didn't help, as she was unconscious, without breathing… Booth couldn't accept that he lost her so he started the CPR. His head was working in high speed, so he faintly listened the presence of the paramedics. She was so cold, so pale, he couldn't see those eyes which brought the light in his days…

He continued trying to bring her back, when doctors drive him away… He stared at them trying to bring her back but without a result. He saw the defeat in their actions and he wanted to scream to them not to stop. When the two doctors stood up they turned to him.

"Agent Booth we're s…" Booth didn't let them finish

"NO! She'll be fine…" and at that he was once again beside her, trying with everything he had in him to wake her…

Everyone was looking at him with tears in their eyes. They knew that he could give everything to be in her position and they were certain that if something would happen to her, it would be the end of him. Once again, he felt responsible and he couldn't live with that burden, she was his life and if she wouldn't make it, he was lost…

"Come on Bones… Please open your eyes… Look at me… Please don't do this to me… Don't leave me… I'm sorry I let him hurt you! I had promised and I … I'm sorry. Come on Bones, let me see your eyes… I need you… Please…"

He felt so tired and broken…

Booth whispered to her ear _"I love you Bones…"_

He kissed her head and rested his forehead against hers. Seconds later, he barely heard her voice. At first, he thought, he was dreaming, but he looked at her and he felt his heart beating again… He kissed her chick without believing that he was seeing those blue eyes again… With one word she lightened his soul.

"Booth…" she couldn't understand where she was. The only thing that she knew and the only thing that mattered, was that he was there

"Shhh… You'll be fine, we're going to take you to the hospital…" the paramedics were already behind him

"You found me…"

"I'll always be here…"

At these words she closed her eyes, feeling secure that her guardian angel was there with her…

Finally, they could both breath again…

* * *

**_What do you think? _**

**_Oh in the next part, Booth is going to hurt the man who dared to hurt his Bones! ;)_**


	12. Go Booth

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay, but real life was crazy!!!**

**Thank you all so much for the feedback! You are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 12****: Go Booth!**

Booth was in the hallway of the hospital with thousands of thoughts and fears in his mind. He was still afraid as he had seen the way she looked when he tried to save her minutes ago. The only way he was going to calm down was if her doctor would reassure him that everything was fine. Cam brought him some dry clothes in order to change as he was soaked. Max was waiting with all the squints too because Sweets called him to inform him about Brennan's state. He was panicked, but he had faith that his strong girl would be all right.

In the meantime, Booth had contact the FBI to give orders to the agents who kept looking for Roberts. Booth knew that he couldn't be that far away from the warehouse. If he was miles away, Bones wouldn't be alive. He gave strict directions to the agents and he was waiting for them to find him. He wanted to be there and help them, but he couldn't leave the hospital before he knew that his Bones wasn't in danger anymore.

Some time later, Booth's phone rang and he wished that the FBI team had found Roberts. Booth closed his eyes, held his breath and answered his phone.

"Booth… Thank you" he let his breath and his heart start beating again, and then he turned to the rest team.

"They got Roberts…" he saw that everyone was relieved and he heard Angela say

"Thank God! I hope he'll spend the rest of his life in prison!"

"Don't worry Angela! I'll make sure of that!" he was pacing up and down the hall and Angela was speechless by the intensity in his eyes

"Booth stop walking! You're driving me crazy! Please sit down, Bren is fine!" Booth glared her, but Angela's face was angry "I said sit down!" Booth sat in a couch next to her and everyone else smirked.

A doctor came in front of them and everyone was beside him in no time.

"Everyone here is for Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's got some bruises and cuts but nothing serious. She's lucky that you were here in time. If you didn't bring her back, she would be gone by now. But let's not think about that, you saved her Agent Booth and now she is safe."

"You mean that there will be no side effects?" Booth asked the doctor still worried

"No, I'm going to keep her for the night because she's exhausted and tomorrow I'll check her again, but I'm sure that she'll be fine"

"Can we see her?" Angela asked the question that Booth couldn't find the strength to make

"Yes of course. Just don't get upset when you see her. She's still pale and weak, so we give her oxygen to help her breath. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

"You should go see her first Booth" Angela knew that he needed to see her

"I'll just go for a minute to make sure she's ok and then I'll go to work."

Booth got into her room and looked at her. He barely held back his tears. She seemed so weak that he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and stay like that forever. But then he saw a bruise and the tubes in her hand and he got furious. He had to make sure that the man who hurt his Bones would take a good lesson.

He was holding her hand like it was the most precious and fragile treasure. He leaned and pressed his lips to her cheek, but he didn't pull back immediately. He needed to feel her presence, to make sure that it wasn't a dream that his Bones was lying safe in the bed in front of him. When he convinced himself that it was time to leave, he leaned and whispered into her ear

"_Get some sleep Bones… I'll come back to stay with you and I'm not going to leave you alone again…__ Get some rest my love, I'm not gonna let anyone to hurt you"_

When Booth got out of Brennan's room, he tried to do his best and hide the pain in his eyes but he didn't make it.

"I'm leaving Ange. I have already asked from two agents to stay close to her room. If she wakes up, tell her I'll be there soon."

"Booth, where are you going?" but Booth was already in his way out so Angela turned to everyone else

"Where is he going?"

"Do you really think that Booth would let Roberts hurting Dr. B without doing something? Ange, we're talking about Booth…"

"Right! All I have to say is go Booth!" they all laughed and they headed to Brennan's room

* * *

Booth got into his room in the Hoover where an agent was already waiting him to debrief him about how they caught Roberts. Booth didn't really care about the details, he just wanted to talked to him… Minutes later, he found himself outside of the interrogation room. He closed his eyes and he brought back Brennan's face in the hospital, it was all he needed to face this murderer.

He opened the door and sat opposite Roberts without speaking or looking at him. Roberts was smiling as he thought that Booth would be so angry and he would snap at any second. But Booth knew better from that, he wouldn't do anything that would please this man, so he remained absolutely calm. He opened the file he had in his hands and spread on the table the photos of the women that Roberts had killed.

"I think that one picture is missing" Roberts was implying Brennan without knowing that she was alive

"No, I don't think so…"

"You're kidding right? What are you trying to do? Trap me?"

"I've got no reason to do that. Why do you look so agitated? I thought you were enjoying this?"

"I don't have to be there… I want to go back to my cell!"

"Oh don't worry… I'll make sure you'll stay there for lots of years, but I need a word with you first"

"What do you want from me?"

"I have evidence so don't even bother denying that you killed these innocent women… I just want to hear the story. So start talking."

"What is this about? Are you looking for your lovely partner agent Booth?" he tried to win again the upper hand in the conversation

"I was with her minutes ago, she says hi!" Roberts' smile was instantly disappeared and he stood up

"You're lying! You're trying to use me so that I'll tell you where she is, but let me tell you something. You're late special agent Seeley Booth! She is dead!" it was Booth's turn to stand up and go in front of him

"I'm afraid I've got news for you too… We found her and she's alive. Does a deserted warehouse bring back something to your memory?"

"No way… How?"

"You thought that you were dealing with idiots, but let me get this straight. You had to face a team full of genius and an ex army Ranger. To tell you the truth, I was disappointed. I thought that soldiers in the navy were smart. Well, obviously you're not one of them!"

"You bastard!"

"Get your hands off me! You have been charged with enough crimes already… Do you want me to add attack to a FBI agent? Trust me, I don't mind at all!"

"You don't have any right to judge me! You, the brilliant agent, has lost his partner and get here to get his revenge! Where were you Mr. Ranger when I was hitting your partner?" Booth

"I promise you that you will pay for every single second you make her suffer!"

"Are we getting angry agent Booth? You know, you should be proud of her! She was tough! The other one had already given up. She was something else…"

"Stop it!"

"I was slapping her beautiful face and you were sitting in your office, doing nothing. That must have felt really good, right? Is she really alive agent looser?" Booth couldn't hold back any longer and he punched his face. He couldn't control himself so he kept hitting Roberts until two agents got into the room and tried to calm him.

"Booth calm down! You're gonna get in trouble!"

"You broke my face bastard! This doesn't count as an assault?"

"I was barely trying to erase a murderer like you from this world! They will thank me!"

"Give my best wishes to your partner agent Booth!" Booth was ready to attack him again but they stopped him

"Booth, he doesn't worth it! Let's go!"

Booth couldn't stop thinking about Roberts' words. Maybe he was a sick serial killer, but he was right. He was a looser, he couldn't protect one of the most important people of his life. He was the reason that her life was in danger. In his head, there were only thoughts of how guilty he was and of how Bones didn't deserve this. He was acting like a possessed man, ready to explode. His fists were clenched and he wanted so badly to hurt himself. He smacked his hand into the wall of his office and he tried to bring his breath back to normal. He had promised her that he would go to her and he couldn't show up like this. When he calmed down a bit, he got up wishing that at least she would forgive him.

* * *

He got into the hospital and outside of Brennan's room, he saw Angela.

"Hey Booth"

"Hi Ange, is Bones awake yet?"

"Not yet, but she's fine, she's breathing on her own now!"

"That's great" he raised his hand to his head and Angela saw the wound

"Oh my God what happened to your hand? What did you do?"

"I'm fine!"

"Yeah sure… Please tell me that Roberts is in much worse condition…" with that Booth smiled for the first time in hours

"Oh yeah! You should see his face! Not even Bones could be able to recognize his remains! I broke every bones of his face!"

"That's why I'm proud of you! Now go to her, she needs company…" she could see the pain in his eyes

"Get some rest Ange, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Booth, don't forget that this wasn't your fault! You're the one who saved her life again…"

"Goodnight Ange"

"Ok I'll be back in the morning with some clothes for Bren"

"Thanks"

"Goodnight studly"

Booth got into Brennan's room and he saw that she had a better color this time. She was still asleep, but he was mesmerized by her face, she rarely looked so small and he wanted to memorize the image of her. He knew that once she was up, she would be again his adorable independent partner… He sat in the chair close to her bed and he took her hand in his again. He whispered into her ear _"I'm back Bones"_ leaving a light kiss in her cheek. He was absorbed by her sight and he didn't notice that Max was standing in the door smiling…

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**In the next part, Max and Booth will have a nice discussion and Booth's love wakes up… ;)**_


	13. My life is back

**So here is the next part... I really like the relationship between Booth and Max so I wrote this conversation... I wish you like it! Thank you all for the comments and the alerts, I'm so happy you enjoy this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 13****: My life is back**

Max got into Brennan's room and saw Booth. It was clear that Booth was tensed and agitated. Max could see Booth's injured hand and he smiled as he was sure that the man, who kidnapped his daughter, was definitely in great pain.

"I see you're back…" Booth nodded

"Don't worry son… She's fine, you saved her…" Max told him knowing that he felt guilty

"You're kidding right? Do you see who's lying to this bed? We're talking about your daughter Max! I couldn't… Because of me she's in this hospital unconscious…" he wanted to control himself in front of Max

"Booth, you caught him. You saved her life! You shouldn't blame yourself…"

"I was late… I'm always late, I don't know how many minutes I was trying to bring her back Max… She was lost during those minutes. Of course it's my fault! It's my job to protect her and I left her alone. I should've never taken her to the field with me… I have to make sure her life isn't in danger, but I don't know how."

"Seriously? Do you really think that if you try to make her stay in the lab, she's going to hear you? Just like that?"

"Then tell me what to do because I'm running out of good ideas! I know she won't hear me and the problem is that I won't be able to stop her…"

"You don't think to leave her, do you?"

"You shouldn't even ask that! I could never do that!"

"I know that Booth, what I meant was, if you consider leaving your partnership." He told him grinning with his reaction… This man was way too much in love with his daughter…

"No, I'm afraid I'm too selfish and pathetic to do that." Booth wanted to slap himself. He was talking to Bones' father and he was certain that Max could understand from his actions how he felt about Bones. He should probably stop talking.

"You need her with you, right?" Max replied with a small smile stuck on his face

"Max…" _I knew it, Max isn't Bones, he catches these things_

"Ok. But listen to me, she needs you too. You're the only one who can protect her… I know that her happiness means more to you than your own life and even if she pretends she's tough, she is not… We both know she is vulnerable and fragile and I know I'm responsible for that… But I trust you Booth and I know that you're the only one who can keep her safe! You have proved it so many times!" he did trusted Booth, he had some values that he reminded him of himself…

"I highly recommend you to check your instinct!" he snorted

"Stop thinking about the bad moments, the hospitals, the murderers and the decomposed remains, try to bring to your mind all the moments that you talk and laugh. I mean she's really laughing, her face lights up. I've never seen her like this Booth. Believe it or not you've succeed to make her happy. Sometimes I see my little girl again, she drops the face of the cold scientist and becomes this excited, brilliant girl I left behind. After all these years, I saw her eyes sparkling again. Every time I see you two together, I'm overwhelmed by the view of two people desperate to be with each other, but not have the courage to admit it! I wasn't there Booth and I regret every single second of that, but I am glad that Tempe found you. You're her shelter, the shoulder she leans and the open heart that waits her no matter what. And I'm pretty sure she's yours… Do you think that she can ignore all these?"

Booth took a deep breath and buried his head in his hands, not knowing what to say or what to do. He just wished she would wake up and take him out of where he had buried himself, when she was kidnapped.

"You're not doing anything wrong Booth. The last hours were difficult, try to clear your head, not fill it with thoughts of guilt." Booth simply nodded and then he heard Max ask him

"I guess you're going to stay here tonight…"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, when she wakes up, tell her I love her. Goodnight Booth."

"Max…"

"Hmm?"

"I really try to protect her, I just seem to fail constantly…"

"I know, but trust me, you saved her years ago, drugging her out of her _rational_ world… And I'll always thank you for bringing her back…" and with a tap to his shoulder and a goodnight Max was out of the room

Booth, once again, took Brennan's hand in his, he caressed her cheek with his other hand and just stood there to look at her.

He was sitting there holding and caressing her for almost two and a half hours when he heard her voice and he was on his feet in no time, standing beside her…

"Booth…" he knew she was disoriented and a little scared so he tried to calm her

"Hey… Everything is fine Bones, you're ok, you're safe" he saw her processing what he had told her and then recognized the light if realization in her eyes which were no longer scared

"You're here, you saved me… Again…" she told him with a smile, while his was instantly faded

"Yes, but I was late… I'm sorry Bones" he lowered his head until she squished his hand and he looked up

"No, you weren't late… You're never late, you're always here when I need you" her smile still on her lips, with the eyes that he had fallen in love with were looking at him

"I'm sorry…" he apologized again

"Shhhh…" Brennan wanted to make him stop feeling guilty, but Booth thought that she was in pain and let her hand

"Do you want me to call the doctor? You're not feeling ok?" Brennan smiled and took his hand again, bringing it closer to her face and she shifted her body so that she was facing him

"No, I'm fine… Just stay here for a while… That's nice…"

"Ok Bones. I'll stay for as long as you want…" Booth smiled and he was mesmerized by her face when he heard her asking him

"Booth! What happened to your hand?" Booth could recognize her tone and she wasn't happy at all. He had totally forgotten the cuts in his hand from punching both Robert's face and the wall

"Nothing" he took his hand back, trying to hide it. Not that there was any chance that she would believe him now

"Give me your hand" giving her his hand he sighed and told her the truth

"All right! Maybe my fist had a contact with somebody's head…" at that she slapped his arm

"Hey!"

"You shouldn't do that! What if he reports you? When are you going to learn to…"

"Self defense Bones…" she snorted and examined his hand more intensively

"Yeah right… Wait a second!"

"What?"

"This type of injury couldn't be caused like that. You must have hit something much harder. What else did you do? The truth!"

"Sometimes I hate that you're always right…"

"I don't care! I'm listening!"

"I had a little fight with a wall…" he told her without looking her eyes

"Excuse me?"

"I was angry and… and I prefer to punch a wall than send someone to the hospital, probably unconscious! Happy now?"

"Booth…" her voice softened immediately as she could understand that the last hours was a nightmare for him

"Don't say anything! When you stop getting into trouble, I'll stop hitting people or walls…"

She stroke his hand and brought it to her cheek closing her eyes.

"Thank you Booth"

"Bones…"

"No, stop it. I can understand what happened. I'm sorry I put you through this again."

"Are you serious? You are asking from me to forgive you? Bones, the people that you have to blame, are this bastard and me. I should be there to protect you and I, your partner, let him hurt you. You trusted me and I let you down… Right now I thank God that you want to see me" she could feel his desperation, but she couldn't hear him any longer so her finger were on his lips, stopping his irrational speech

"I trust you more than anyone else. I don't know why, but I do. You are the only person who can save me, literally and metaphorically. You have managed to save me from dangerous murderers when nobody else could find me, but you also saved me from myself Booth. I know that I'm far away from what you call normal people, but I think, with your help, I'm not that awkward anymore…"

"Bones, I wouldn't change anything from you…"

"I know, but let me finish. Thanks to you, I have my family back. From the day I met you, I have never felt alone. You're always here Booth, protecting me from everything! You can't expect me to blame you, because you can't prevent everything. You're not a human with magical powers, but for me you're really close to that. You've never disappointed me, don't think like that! You didn't give me to Roberts, you saved me from him. We both know how dangerous our work is, you can't be there all day and punch everyone who will try to hurt me. Oh and there was no chance that I wouldn't want to see you, maybe you make me insane, but there is no other person that I would like to be with right now… You have never betrayed me, you stand beside me no matter what and that's more than enough for me!"

"I was so scared… I… you mean so much to me, I couldn't lose you Bones. I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I had to found you…" Brennan couldn't hold back her tears any more. She stroke his face, he closed his eyes and leaned to her touch, trying to savor the feeling

"You did, you found me and I'm here, talking with you, feeling safe just because you are with me."

"Just promise me to be careful. If you don't care about yourself, do it for me… I don't want more nightmares Bones, I won't be able to face it."

"I promise. And you don't have to face it alone…"

"Thank you"

"When I get out of here we have to talk"

"I know, but not now…"

The whole world had simply disappeared as they were looking each other… Booth felt himself drowning in her eyes and he just wanted to stay like this forever… Now that his life was back, he wanted to never let her go…

* * *

**_Thoughts? I'll try to post the next part soon... ;)_**


	14. Hunted by his Dreams

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I didn't update for so long, but I wasn't home and I didn't have access to internet… When I got back, I was obsessed with the new episodes… I watched the 100****th episode a thousand times, simply amazing, but extremely sad… This chapter is really small, but I'll post the next one soon…**

**Oh and thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorite story/author!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 14****: Hunted by his dreams**

A few days later, Brennan got discharged from the hospital and of course she demanded to get back to work, without listening to anyone. And like that, things got back to normal, or at least that's what it looked like. Days were passing with new cases, bickering, tension and secret love. The only dark spot which proved the incident of Brennan's kidnapping was Booth's eyes. Sleep was almost impossible for him, as the nightmares were there every time he closed his eyes. The difference with his former dreams was that the victims weren't unknown faces that he had killed in war anymore. It was his Bones lying there, alone, injured and he couldn't reach her… This and other worse images were hunting his mind and crushed his heart. He could deal with everything else, but he couldn't stand to see her dead every night. Just the thought of her being hurt was unbearable so the image was beyond his strength. Booth thought that his "problem" was unnoticed to everyone, but he didn't count on her…

Brennan's mind was filled with her thoughts during the time that she was trapped. Her admission, to herself, that she did love her partner. She was trying to come up with a way to tell him and she caught herself staring at him multiple times. At first, it was because she was captured by him, but then she realized that he was constantly exhausted. Before all these, they had left a conversation unfinished and obviously he hadn't recovered from his dreams. He actually looked worse, much worse. Oblivious to the fact that his nightmares were full with her image, she made efforts to open the subject, but every single time he managed to postpone it. She had heard him so many times telling her not now or we'll talk about it later. He had decided to tell her about the other nightmares but he couldn't possibly talk to her about the recent ones and manage to hide his feelings.

Unable to just stand there, without being able to find a way to prevent him from suffering, Brennan decided to talk with the person who was the only one who could know something more about Booth's time at war. If Booth had talked to someone that would be Hank and she was positive that he would calmed her down, just because he had this magical way that her partner had… He thought that he didn't need any help, but she knew that she had to do something to tear the ache from his eyes and she would do it no matter what…


	15. Hero

**Here is the next part! Finally... Sorry for not updating earlier! Crazy week... Anyway, thank you all for reading this... I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 15****: Hero**

A few days later Brennan went to talk to Hank. While she was waiting for him to show up, she was hoping that he would be able to help her solve the mystery of Booth's past. He had to break his walls this time and she was the one who should help him. Just like he did with her…

"Hey Temperance!" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts

"Hey Hank! How are you?"

"I'm happy to see you again!" Hank reminded her of Booth. He had the ability to bring a smile on her face so easily.

"I'm glad to see you too. Now tell me, are you ok here?"

"Of course! Don't worry about me! I have my friends here… Besides with you and shrimp visiting and calling, I don't have time to feel lonely! How about you sweetheart? Seeley told me what happened…"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking! So, you've seen Booth?"

"Yes, he stopped by and we talked. I was sure you'd be fine, you're a tough woman, but the way he looked got me really worried."

"What do you mean?"

"He was sad, upset, worried… But then again that's how he always reacts…"

"Well I think, he's getting worse."

"Worse?"

"That's actually the reason I'm here…"

"Oh I should've known that you weren't here just t see me…"

"Hank"

"I'm just teasing you! Now tell me what's going on. What did Seeley did this time?"

"Do you remember when Booth was away to this mission for the army a couple of months ago? Well, when he returned, he always looked exhausted. When I realized he couldn't sleep, I went to talk to him and after a long conversation, I convinced him to tell me about his nightmares…" Hank interrupted her as he was pleasantly surprised

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Shrimp rarely talks about his nightmares or his experiences at war… If he was willing to talk to you, it means that he loves you much more than I thought!"

"What? Hank… Booth and I…" Brennan was shocked by Hank's words but she wished more than anything that he was right. But now she had to help Booth, this was about him… She couldn't go forward without making sure that Booth wasn't hunted by his thoughts…

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry! You're just partners… In that case, he must really care about you…"

"Yes, he does, he told me. That's why he would talk to me, nothing else!"

"I'm not even going to touch that… But you said would… He didn't tell you anything, did he?"

"No, he didn't. When he was going to tell me, this case came up and he avoided the subject. Then I got kidnapped and while I thought he was better, I have never seen him like that…"

"You mean the fact that he is constantly tired and distracted, that he works all the time and that he gives you the impression that he is lost, hunted by his past?" Brennan could see the pain in Hank's eyes and hear it in his voice. This man loved Booth and he hated watch him suffer. She was right when she came to him, he was the only one who really knew her partner.

"I'm sorry Hank, I didn't want to upset you, I just don't know what to do…"

"I know sweetheart… It's just that after all these years, he still suffers from his past. He keeps blaming himself for everything and I hate that. Some people would call him a hero and he thinks that he is some kind of a criminal." Brennan reached for his hand as it was the only way she could think to comfort him

"Again I'm sorry, but I can't find a way to help Booth. I thought you could talk to him…"

"No Temperance, I can't. He had told me almost everything about the war, the FBI and his nightmares but I never managed to help him. I was talking him for hours, but he never stopped believing that he is responsible for all the disasters around him."

"That's absurd!"

"I know, but he doesn't listen to what I'm saying. I keep telling myself that I'm here for him so that he can at least reveal his thoughts to someone. But I'll never be able to heal this wound in his heart. I'm pretty sure though that you can make it…"

"Me?"

"Yes. As you said, he cares about you and let me tell you that your opinion means the world to him, so you are the only person who could pull him out of all these. I think that only Seeley should tell you details about his past, but I can help you understand how he feels…"

"All right, even though I'm not sure that I'm the right person, I'm willing to try." She would do anything just to see this spark in his eyes…

"I'm not proud of this, but I think that my son has scared Seeley for life. And I don't mean just the physical scars… The way he treated this little boy was… He didn't just hurt his body, but he also poisoned his heart… He made him think that he's a loser, unable to do anything or protect anyone! He was always the one who took the hit, even though Jared was usually the one who drove their father to the edge. He constantly lived frightened, but he was trying to cover it. Seeley was Jared's shield, he was constantly trying to drag Jared out of the hell they were living in… But he never took credit for that, he thought that this was his obligation. Can you imagine that I can't remember him smiling? The only smiles that I can bring back to my memory, where those that he flashed to reassure his brother, but they never reached his eyes. That's how I know that you can help him… Because with you he can laugh and live this life that he deserves…" Brennan couldn't hold back her tears. She knew most of what Hank told her, but his words brought the image of Booth as a scared little boy and she couldn't bear it.

"Hank, I…"

"All right, I'm moving on… As I've told you before, I'm proud of him. He's nothing like his father, he is a remarkable man, but I'll always feel guilty because I didn't save him earlier. If I did now, he wouldn't blame himself... He desperately wanted to escape from this madness and he thought the army was the best solution. As you know he always wants to protect innocent people and he loves his country, so he chose to join the army. I believe that in this way he would prove to his father that he was capable of something. Or that's what he thought, because his experiences were really bad. He was injured multiple times, he lost lots of his friends, but most importantly he killed lots of people. And that's what he can't get out f his mind. He doesn't even consider that his actions saved hundreds of others, the only thing that matters for him is the lives that he's taken. And it's not just the images that hunt him, it's also the voice of his father. Every single time he kills someone, he remembers his words and he feels like a murderer… That's why I'll never forgive myself!"

"Booth doesn't blame you for everything. He loves you and he thinks that you saved him!"

"I know, but it's impossible not to think about it! Did you know that when he came back from the army, they gave him metals?"

"What?" Booth has never told her that

"Well to tell you the truth, I doubt that he remembers where they are! He's considered as a hero from anyone but himself…"

"I can't believe this…"

"Seeley is really good at hiding his feelings. If you hadn't been kidnapped, he would have already hid his wounds!"

"How is this related?"

"You're joking right?"

"No…"

"Temperance! He thought that it was his fault that you got hurt!"

"But I told him multiple times that it isn't! I don't know how to convince him otherwise!"

"He knows that you don't blame him, but that doesn't prevent him from feeling that he failed you. He thinks he is not enough as a partner, as a friend… And those nightmares don't help him!" Brennan's head was ready to explode

"Excuse me?! He doesn't think he's enough for me? And Booth has nightmares about me?"

"You getting hurt, really bad actually… He hasn't told you, huh? My grandson will never learn…"

"And how am I supposed to help him?"

"Just be there… That's all he needs… Make him realize that you are ok and you trust him to protect you…"

"But I do…"

"Tell him that and make him speak to you…"

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can help him…"

"Oh you will! Believe me you will! And remind him that he's not a failure, I think that if you tell him that, he will appreciate it much more than when I do" Brennan nodded

"Thank you Hank, for everything and I'm sorry for upsetting you!"

"Don't worry sweetheart! Just don't give him much space, he'll keep avoiding this for the next decade!" Brennan gave him a hug

"I'll try to visit you as soon as I can."

"I hope with good news! Bring Shrimp with you, we'll play dominoes and we're gonna make him lose!" she laughed and she headed to the door

"Ok! Bye Hank!"

While she was in the car, she was still trying to process everything Hank told her and a memory couldn't get out of her mind. She had basically called him loser and while she hadn't meant it, she never told him! She had to talk to him… He couldn't let him suffer because of her. But Hank was right, Booth was able to postpone this conversation for as long as he wanted. Brennan decided to change her direction and head to Booth's place wishing that she was doing the right thing…

* * *

_**Thoughts? What should Brennan do? ;)**_


	16. I'm here TALK to me

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long but I couldn't even find more than two hours to sleep! Plus, I was trying to recover from the finale which was heartcrushing.. Anyway… Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments, the alerts and the favorite story/author!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!**

**Chapter 16****: I'm here, TALK to me**

"Hey Bones!" Brennan stormed in his place without even looking at him

"Wow, it's nice to see you too Bones!" Booth chuckled

"What?"

"Never mind… So is something wrong? You rarely come at my place so late."

At this point, Brennan saw that he was still wearing his suit…

"Why are you wearing your suit?"

"Actually, I just got back from the Bureau. I didn't realize what time it was. I actually brought some paperwork with me. Do you want to give me a hand?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, I know it's late… You must be tired. Do you want something to drink?"

"What are you talking about? We're not talking about me! I mean what did you at work so late?"

"Says the woman who forgets to sleep or to eat… So what happened?" Booth wanted to change the subject because he knew that this wouldn't end well.

"I think we have left a conversation unfinished…"

"Bones… Not now, I'm tired?"

"Tired? Now you're tired? Minutes ago, you were ready to start doing paperwork…"

"All right, listen, I'm fine! There's nothing to talk about. I just needed some time. Now, I'm great!"

"Are you really trying to convince me that you're sleeping?"

"Yes…"

"Booth I admit that I haven't your skills of reading people, but this is getting ridiculous. Besides, your face is the only proof I need!"

"Bones, listen…"

"No, Booth! You listen! I…you have told me that you could do anything for me, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"No, I _need_ you to do me a favor. I can't stand this anymore. I can't see you suffering like that. You said that you don't want to see me get hurt. Well, let me inform you that seeing you like this hurts me. So stop hiding and let me help you, I need to do this. You constantly help everyone but you don't let anyone help you."

"Have you ever considered that I'm not telling you anything because I want to protect you?"

"Let me be the judge of that! And protect me from whom? You? I don't need your protection this time! Trust me!"

"Bones, you…" Brennan was determined to make him talk. There was no chance that she would leave his place without helping him

"Look, maybe it's me you don't want to talk to. I can understand… Don't worry. Just promise me that you're going to talk to someone that you trust and you know he can help you!"

"You're kidding, right? Bones, I trust you. You're the only person I could talk to…"

"Then _talk to me_! I'm here! You know, I thought that this was the best solution… I always tried to solve my problems on my own, but I realized that sometimes we need someone else. You thought me that… When I talk to you, you make me feel better and you make me see things from another perspective. Booth if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have talked to my father or my brother. And now I have my family again. I owe you so much…"

"You don't owe me anything. I did it for you."

"I know and I'm asking you to let me be this person for you. Let me help you!"

Booth wanted to tell her everything… He did! But he wanted to protect her… Or was he trying to protect himself? He thought that he was selfish and coward… She was standing in front of him, asking him to help him and what was he doing? He was hiding. He had accused her so many times of shutting him out of her life, while he was doing the exact same thing! She was looking at him and he could see pain in her eyes. The eyes that he could lose himself into… The eyes that he desperately wanted to sparkle from happiness…

"Booth…" he hadn't realized that he was staring without saying anything

"Sit down Bones. I'm going to change and I'll be back."

Brennan felt relieved, she had convinced him to talk to her. Now she wished that she would be able to make him feel better…

"Oh Bones grab two glasses and the bottle of scotch…" _Something tells me that we're gonna need it… _

* * *

**_I know this part is small! But I promise in the next one Booth talks... ;)_**


	17. Shelter for a Broken Heart

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading and for the amazing reviews! So here is the big discussion…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…**

**Chapter 17****: Shelter for a Broken Heart**

A few minutes later, Booth entered his living room to find Brennan waiting for him on the couch. He reluctantly sat beside her. He knew that she was nervous too, but he had a feeling that she wasn't afraid of what he might tell her. The fact that she trusted him made him smile, but it also scared him that he might let her down… _No!_ he couldn't think like that. He had to talk to her! He took the glass with the scotch from the table and took a sip.

Brennan watched him from the corner of her eyes. The fact that he hadn't said a word since he returned from his bedroom made her think that he had changed his mind. And if he had, she had no idea how to convince him to confess his fears to her… His head was bent and he was looking at the glass in his hands. Brennan closed her eyes and silently hoped that he wouldn't back down. Seconds later, he inhaled deeply and she heard his voice and she felt so relieved. His voice was so low… Like he wanted to tell her a secret, a secret that no one else would hear. Only her… Because she was the only one that he trusted enough to open his heart…

"You were right. I still have nightmares and it doesn't get better. I'd say it gets worse, more personal…" he wouldn't make eye contact with her. He was ashamed and every time he was thinking about those dreams, he felt weak.

"So, you know that I didn't have a normal childhood, with my dad around I would actually call it a rather difficult period. Every day I wished that time would pass quickly so that I can leave everything behind me. You know how little kids can't wait to grow up in order to explore the whole world? Well I desperately wanted to grow up to escape all these. There were days were I was thinking that it would be better if my father bit me to death, but then I regretted it because I had to be there for Jared." Brennan could see that he was struggling with himself and that he wouldn't give her lots of details. She saw him shake his head in an effort to get images of his childhood out of his mind.

"Anyway, at the time army was the best solution I had come up with. As you all say I have this tendency of protecting everyone, well back then I felt pretty proud of myself for being able to serve my country. Pops says that I also turned to the army so that I can prove to both myself and my father that I wasn't weak… And to tell you the truth he is probably right. But apart from that I was so excited. When I started the training, I must say that it was really hard. Everyday you could see people giving up because the pressure was unbearable. I, on the other hand, didn't find it so hard as nothing could compare the yelling and the psychological war I received back home. Now that I think about it, I should actually thank my father, because it was his words that kept me sane" Booth chuckled bitterly and Brennan's mind was yelling. _No Booth! You don't owe anything to this man who scared you for life…_

"Time passed and we were sent to several missions. I got hurt sometimes, but it wasn't my injuries that shocked me. It was the injuries and more importantly the death of the other people that drives me crazy. And those are the faces that hunt me all the time. Images of people I've killed, faces that never get out of my head. Those people could have family, little kids waiting for them back home… I close my eyes and I see bodies lying in their blood just because I… I pulled a gun and…" She knew that he hated himself but she couldn't even try to stop him, she couldn't find the strength.

"Anyway, I also see my friends getting killed or tortured and I am just watching them suffer not being able to help. I pretend to be the good guy who saves his country while the others, the true heroes sacrifice their lives. And then again, there are those dreams which are crammed with people who tortured so many soldiers with the most violent way they could come up with. The strange thing is that in my sleep I hardly feel any pain. The only thing that I want is to stop them from reminding me who I am and what I've done to all those people. I wouldn't care less if they broke every single bone in my body, because I probably deserve it, but I can't stand their voices… All those things that they say, are unbearable. I think of all these things by myself every single day so I hate hearing all over again. It's like…" his voice faded and his body tightened. His reaction was strange so she couldn't stop herself from asking him…

"Like what?"

"Nothing, it's just really hard for me to have this voice constantly in my mind telling me that I am a murderer. But I've been through this again and it lasted for months. I really tried to fight it but they never faded. To be honest, my nightmares never disappeared. Every once in a while I have one. One of the reasons that I'll always be grateful to Pops and Cullen is that they helped me get through this or at least they tried. Especially Hank… If it wasn't for him… He drugged me out of my hell, he has saved me so many times…" he sighed as he remembered how his grandfather has stood always next to him, no matter what.

"So that's why I hate to kill people on the field. Because it always brings back memories, images, nightmares and I feel like a monster. I wanted to be a better person for Parker and I think that's the main reason that helped me realize that I had to move on and bury these memories. Even if I can't forget." And for the first time during his confession, he turned to look at her. His eyes revealed all the sorrow that he tried to hide in his heart.

"And then I met you…"

"Me?" Brennan suddenly had no idea what he meant.

"Yes, you. Do you know that you make me want to be a better person too?"

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Because you are the best and you deserve the most qualified agent next to you. But sometimes I think that I'm not that agent."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please Bones, you are this brilliant woman who is willing to do anything just to find the truth in order to help the others. You are a person with the kindest heart, even if no one gives you enough credit. Don't you think that the least that the FBI could do was to give you a partner that could protect you?"

"But you…"

"No Bones, I don't. Once again I become this coward who just sits back and watches the people that he cares about the most getting hurt! That's not what you deserve Bones. I'm not enough. Every day I become more and more like…" for the second time he stopped talking and she had to make him talk to her

"Like what?"

"Like the murderers we catch…" He was lying and she knew it. She actually had a suspicion

"This reminds you of something, doesn't it? Of what?"

"Bones, I told you…" Brennan stood up and she practically shouted at him

"Of what Booth?" Booth got up and turned to look at her

"My father! Ok Bones? It reminds me of my father and it scares the hell out of me! I never wanted to be like him and I'm getting worse." Booth snapped at her

"Stop it Booth! This is the most irrational thing I've ever heard! You're nothing like your father! Nothing! You care about everyone and you protect everyone but yourself! I doubt that your father ever did that!" She approached him and she was waiting for him to look at her. When he did Brennan spoke again.

"I don't think that your father apologized to you and I'm sorry but I believe that he never felt remorse. He hurt his children for years without regrets. The person that I have in front of me would never consider hitting his son. I look at you and I can see that you suffer because you killed those people, even though you had to do it. I'm not good at reading people or judge their psychological condition, but I'm certain that your father would never regret his actions. Something tells me that if I look into his eyes, I won't see anything. But now I'm looking your eyes and I can see the guilt and the sorrow you feel. I don't know your father and frankly I don't want to meet him, because I'll probably hurt him, but _I know, I know_ Booth that you can't be compared to your father. You are that guy with the big heart that I trust with my life and that will make me furious, if I hear him talking like that for himself again." Booth bent his head and whispered

"The way my mind works can't change that easily Bones."

"I can understand that. But let me be here for you. I have faith in you Booth. I know that you will make it." He dared to look in her eyes and he didn't know what to say

"Why Bones? How can you trust me after I let this bastard hurt you! If I wasn't so caught up with my own mess, I could prevent all these. I…" He dragged his gaze again not being sure if he should tell her what he was thinking. "What I told you earlier about my nightmares getting worse and more personal…" he saw her nod so he continued "In those nightmares you are the victim…"

"Booth…"

"And I can't save you Bones! I just can't reach you!"

"Booth, I'm here, you saved me! I told you it wasn't your fault!"

"I shouldn't let anybody hurt you Bones… I was tired, my mind couldn't function properly!"

"Please! You found me, even if you were tired, you saved me! Something like that could happen anytime Booth! You can't predict it! Logically, you can't be everywhere, you can't always be the one who will take the hit! And you know what? You have saved me so many times. You know that you irritate me when you get overprotective, but if it wasn't for you, there's a high possibility that I would be already dead."

"Bones!"

"What? I know that sometimes my reaction is wrong and dangerous and that's all I'm going to say because you will probably use my words against me when you will feel better. What I'm trying to say is that you do your best so that anybody gets hurt…"

"I…"

"I have lots of examples that prove my point, but let me give you one which is really intense." Booth was looking at her without knowing what she had in her mind

"Do you remember Pam Nunan?"

"I didn't…"

"What? You didn't do anything? You blame yourself for the few times that you weren't there on time, but you can't give yourself enough credit about the times that you were right there? So allow me to remind you! You stood up in front of me and took a bullet that was meant for me! To tell you the truth, after that I had nightmares too… But it's logical right? It's our job and we have to adjust to its conditions. The only thing that keeps me from panicking sometimes is the fact that you are my partner. A person that I trust and I know that he will be always by my side. A person who will do his best to save my life and then his. And that's because he's no longer that boy who wanted to escape from his father, now he has reasons to stay alive. A son that needs him… And I'd like to consider myself as one of those reasons…" she avoided his eyes, but he put a finger on her chin, making her to look at him.

"You are the reason that keeps me struggle Bones, the reason that gives me strength. You and Parker are my main reasons." With this Brennan hugged him. She pulled him tight into her embrace and he knew that this was his shelter. She was the person who would take him in her arms and would cure his broken heart. It might take a while, but it wouldn't matter.

They had both lost track of time and they didn't know how long they stood like this. Brennan was the one who put an end to the silence whispering to his ear.

"Promise me that you will let me be here for you."

"I promise"

About an hour later, they were sitting on his sofa, watching a movie. Brennan had her head on his shoulder, when she suddenly realized that she hadn't told him something important. She turned to look at him and Booth was silently praying that she wouldn't want to leave.

"What's wrong Bones?"

"I forgot to tell you something!" Booth chuckled

"What?"

"Before you talked about true heroes… I just want you to know that you aren't a murderer, you aren't coward and you aren't a loser! You are a hero. You are a hero for all those people that you saved back then, for all those people that we help everyday to find justice for their loved ones. You are a hero for Parker, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and for so many else people. But you are also _my_ hero…"

Booth blinked the tears from his eyes and leaned to kiss her forehead. When she returned to his arms, he whispered "_Thanks Bones_"

* * *

_**I'm really nervous about this chapter… I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! Tell me what you think! :)**_


	18. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, but my real life was keeping me extremely busy those months…**

**So, this is the last chapter and I really hope you like it. I want to thank you all so much for reading my story and for leaving those fantastic comments. You are amazing! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones (if I did the spoilers wouldn't be true!)**

**Epilogue**

Several weeks after that night in Booth's apartment things were slowly back to normal. Booth's nightmares hadn't stopped, but he was dealing with them the best way he could, with Brennan by his side.

It was late at night and the clouds in the sky were promising a thunderstorm. The team had found the murderer of a 15 months old baby girl. All of them were shocked when they found out that the baby's father was the killer and no one could feel satisfied even after the arrest.

Brennan was supposed to meet Booth at his place for a drink but when she knocked his door, nobody answered. There was no chance that he had forgotten it as they had talked a couple of hours ago, so she tried to think where he could be. Seconds later, she was heading to the rooftop, as she remembered him telling her how often he went upstairs to admire the view and clear his head. As she expected, he was there sitting on a bench. Moving a step forward, she could see the whole city beyond the building. It was really impressive as she would never expect to see this kind of view from his apartment. Booth broke the silence as if he was listening to her thoughts.

"Nice view, right?"

"You were right, it's amazing. Although don't you think we should head inside?"

"Oh come on Bones, it's so nice up here… It's quiet and relaxing, why would I want to go back inside?"

"Maybe because it's cold!" he scanned her appearance to find out that she was dressed with light clothes

"You didn't wear your coat? Here, have mine, I don't mind the breeze. Just sit here for a little while and then we'll go inside." She sat next to him and he wrapped his left arm around her in an effort to keep her warm

"Better?" he asked her and when she nodded, they sat there in a comfortable silence

Brennan's eye caught the sight of his slightly bruised right hand and she took it gently in hers to examine it. The baby's father had tried to escape so Booth ended up punching him.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's nothing serious. Besides the sight of him I jail made the pain disappear." Booth said with a sad smile

"Your pain couldn't possibly disappear by…"

"I know Bones. I'm just saying that I don't care if I got a small wound hurting him. To be honest, I would prefer to shoot him that would have made me feel much better."

"You don't mean that, you hate killing people."

"For this particular case, I could easily do an exception. He deserved this and much worse…"

"Why do people do that? Why would he want to kill his own child? I mean I didn't grow up with the best example, my father has committed multiple crimes, but I don't think that he would do anything to hurt us physically..." Booth interrupted her

"Bones, your father loves you and he has proved it in many ways. He might have hurt you by leaving you and that's something unforgivable, but he did his best to protect you. I told you before that I respect him for that."

"I know. On the other hand, a big percentage of foster parents would do everything to hurt us. What I want to know is why do they take this responsibility of raising a child if they didn't want it in the first place? Is it possible that a child would provoke actions of great violence? How could this be a baby's fault? This is unacceptable…"

"No Bones, it wasn't the baby's fault. It never is. Parents are the ones who are called to protect and shape the personality of their children. The only thing that babies and children need is love and care. They are the most innocent creatures who cannot harm anyone. The thing is that lots of people don't want to become parents and an unexpected baby is a burden for them. Some of them are so cruel that they don't change even in front of the view of a beautiful baby. As for foster parents, I don't know… I hate them for what they're doing to little children and for what they did to you. Each one of them is a different case but overall they have nothing good in them to offer Bones. What I wish is that we could do something to save those children."

"So basically there are some people who are incapable to provide this kind of love?"

"Exactly! I mean I'm not the ideal father but I try my best. I keep doing whatever I can to make my son and the people I care about happy and I hope that this is enough. But there are some people that don't even make an effort."

"You are a very good father Booth. I never thought that I was capable of any kind of love, but I can't imagine myself hurting anyone, certainly not my own child!"

"Bones, what are you talking about? You are more than capable of loving. You have such a big heart and I don't mean a heart as a muscle. You care about some people around you, you love them and you try to do everything to keep those people safe and happy. Maybe you don't recognize it and that's normal because no one was there to teach you what love is, but let me tell you something. You, Bones, have this amazing ability to care and love without even realize it. Trust me, there are people who were raised under the best circumstances and they have no clue how to love. Everyone who has the privilege of being around you, should be grateful. At least I am."

"What grateful for being around me?" Brennan chuckled

"Bones, I'm serious! Yes, I am and not just grateful, but also happy, sincerely happy for letting me be part of your life." He tried to keep eye contact with her just to make sure that she understood the intensity of his words

"Thank you Booth" she whispered

"No, thank you Dr Brennan, just keep in mind that you don't have to change anything. You can love and you most definitely deserved to be loved without changing anything."

"Yeah… You too" she told him without really knowing how to react

"Good to know" Booth respond and Brennan decide to change the subject because she couldn't manage this conversation

"That's nice, we haven't done this for a while"

"Haven't done what?"

"Sit and relax without having something major to worry about"

"Oh, right" the atmosphere was still tensed and none of them was relaxing. Both of them were worried, worried about their future together.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, absorbing the view and listening to the thunders which were telling them that it was about to rain. Booth was cursing himself for being such a coward. He was supposed to be honest with her and he was lying both to her and to himself for so many years that it was ridiculous. How many years would he continue to pretend? Suddenly, he snapped and turned to face her.

"No, that's wrong"

"What's wrong?"

"What you said about worrying about nothing. I'm worried about something."

"Still changing your mind within 5 seconds, aren't you?" she tried to tease him but the look on his face scared her

"Bones, I'm serious. There is something in my mind, something that I can't stop thinking about and I'll probably end up crazy if I don't tell you!"

"Booth what is it?" Brennan tried to keep up with him but she couldn't understand

"I mean I promised to myself to try and tell you so many times, but I keep postpone it. I want to finally get it out of my chest and stop torturing myself because I can't do this anymore. Every day it hurts more…" this made Brennan even more scared

"Booth, are you ok? You're scaring me?" Booth raised his head and realized that he had managed to upset her

"No, you don't have to be scared. At least, I don't think so… Just please try not to freak out."

"Booth, you don't sound very convincing"

"Don't worry. I want to tell you something and I promise it's not something bad… I also promise that whatever you say, our partnership won't change. I'll always be here for you."

"Booth, what…"

"Just listen to me and promise me that you're not gonna move to another continent after this" Brennan was getting more and more confused

"I have no idea what you mean, but I promise that I won't leave. Although don't you think we should get inside?"

"Why?"

"Booth, it's raining" Booth was so distracted that he hadn't understood when the rain started

"No, there is no chance that we're moving from here. With my history, once we go inside, it's possible that the world would explode."

"Booth, that's…"

"Bones look at me" when she met his eyes she was taken aback from the intensity of emotions in them, emotions that she couldn't understand

"You said that you trust me, Bones and I don't want to betray your trust. I know that you are one of the best things that have happened in my life and I thank God for that. You came out of nowhere and you started driving me crazy, but honestly I wouldn't have it another way. You are the best partner an agent could ask for and you constantly giving me reasons to try and become better. But you scared me Bones. I realized that I was willing to sacrifice my work and my life for you, without really knowing you. And now, after all these years, I know that I couldn't have made a better choice. Because you, Bones, deserve the world…" her eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to drop and he was contemplating his confession.

After taking a deep breath and cupping her face in his hands, he continued trying desperately to keep eye contact with her. "But for me you are so much more than my partner. You are the person who was giving me strength to move on, you are the one who is making me breathe easier and you are the one who is making me happy. But you are also the one who has the power to hurt me. For instance, I can't stop watching you get hurt, it's killing me… Quickly you became the person that I wanted to be with all the time. I can have the worst day and once I look at you, I forget everything. This smile, those eyes… I could get lost just by looking at you… And every day it gets worse, every day it's getting more difficult to let you leave, when all I want is to wrap my arms around you and never let you go. How was it possible for me to feel like that for someone I hadn't even known for a long time? And that's the reason why I convince myself that those feelings would fade. I had no right to talk to you, upset you and destroy our partnership Bones. Because more than anything else I wanted you in my life… The thing is that these feelings never fade Bones. They were keep getting stronger and stronger. Every single day another movement, every single day another reason to make me fall in love with you… And I did Bones. I love you so much…"

Brennan was crying by now, her tears mixed with the rain which was getting stronger by the minute. She was so deliriously happy that this man loved her that she had forgotten to talk to him. All she could do was stare his eyes as she started decoding the emotions in his eyes, which were unknown to her until then. Booth loved her, nothing else was important. She couldn't control her feelings and for the first time she didn't care…

"Hey don't cry… Shhh please Bones stop crying… Remember what I've said about you crying? Probably not… Well I hate it Bones, so stop. It's not your fault. I just told you to get it out of my chest, I'm not going to blame you for anything. I promised you that nothing would change and you know I keep my promises. Just forget about it and we…"

At this point, Brennan didn't trust herself to speak, but she wanted to make him stop saying all those stupid things about her forgetting what he had just told her. How could she possibly forget this? So she did the only thing that came into her mind. She kissed him and with this kiss she tried to show him everything that she couldn't express with words. The rain was pouring around them and they were already soaking wet but none of them could care less. Their kiss was passionate, full of emotions and love that they were both trying to cover for so many years. Every line was gone and they were free to love each other without limits and boundaries ad that was exactly what made this kiss so much more special and perfect than the others they had shared. Neither of them had felt something similar in their lives and they were sure that they never would. When the need to breathe was absolutely necessary, they reluctantly broke their kiss. But Brennan didn't move from his arms and he had no intention of letting her go. They rested their foreheads against each other and they tried to catch their breath. Booth was the first to break the silence.

"We obviously have a thing with the rain but, Bones, is it possible that the next time we won't wait the next downpour to kiss?" They both laughed and when their laughter faded, she looked at him

"Booth, I'm not going to leave not because I promised not to but because I don't want. And I would prefer not to forget everything you just said."

"Bones, I don't want you to do anything unless you really want it. I'm not going to force you into anything, so I want you to feel free to tell me if you're not ok with it…" Brennan couldn't believe that even then he was trying to make sure that she was happy with his feelings towards her

"You don't understand, do you?"

"What?" she chuckled and raised her hand to caress his cheek

"I love you Booth" Booth closed his eyes to memorize those words. He never thought that he would hear them from her, even if he had let himself dreamed about it all the time.

"Please say it again…" she could see the love and the pain written all over his face, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to his ear

"I love you" and then she felt his smile on her cheek

"Could you say it one more time?"

"Now you're teasing me! Stop it!" she hit him playfully on his arm

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just the fact that I never let myself hope that I would hear this from you" Brennan caressed his cheek one again and gave his a kiss on the lips

"Now let's go inside before we end up getting sick! Oh and just so you know, don't get used to me saying that I love you. I do, but it's still difficult for me to say it."

"Don't I know it! Trust me Bones I know I'll have to work for it, but I'm not going to give up."

"I don't want you to ever give up on us. I'm not good at relationships and I don't want to ruin this." she whispered and he touched her chin to make her raise her head and look at him

"I'll never give up when it comes to you, Bones. And you're not going to ruin anything, we're in this together and you and I are the best team. We both know that it won't be easy all the time but we're going to face everything together. I love you Bones and I'll always be here. Always…"

"Hmm I like the sound of that…" she told him as she saw his face light up by his smile

He wrapped his hand around her and he led her inside. As they were getting down the stairs, he heard her voice.

"Booth?"

"Yes…" he was suspicious by the playful tone of her voice

"I love you" they both laughed and she was both surprised and excited that those three little words could him so happy

"Oh Bones, you're going t be the death of me… But I'll still love you" and with that they were disappeared into his apartment both ready to face the future.

_Together. In his arms. Always…_

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it… Tell me what you think… ;)**


End file.
